


Песнь песен

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fantasy, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, Romance, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Длинная (очень длинная) летопись ошибок Гэвина Рида.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: высокий рейтинг [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161785
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Глава первая, в которой ничего не происходит

**Author's Note:**

> В угоду реалиям примерного средневековья возраст всех героев уменьшен лет на десять, не пугайтесь. Текст - романс, в котором ничего не происходит. Совсем ничего. Вообще. Автор предупредил.  
> К тексту есть целый набор атмосферных, красивых коллажей-эстетиков ♥  
> 1\. ["Цветник господина Камски"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673291/chapters/72961710).  
> 2\. ["Стражник замка Кайберлиф"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712831).  
> 3\. ["Гарпия"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712636).

Тонкие шпили старого замка Кайберлиф вздымались в небо так горделиво, будто нацелились вспороть низкое, просевшее брюхо осеннего неба. Гэвин ещё раз посмотрел на замок, полез в карман, достал уже порядком измятый пергамент и перечитал ровные строчки, написанные летящим убористым почерком. Чуть наклонные изящные буквы обильно украшали замысловатые завитушки, из-за чего на некоторых словах взгляд спотыкался, хотя текст был перечитан столько раз, что цитировать содержимое можно было на память.

Ничего нового в письме не нашлось, Гэвин вздохнул и спрятал пергамент обратно в карман. Наполненные холодной, безразличной вежливостью, бегущие строчки письма уведомляли о желании некоего господина Камски видеть в рядах стражи замка Кайберлиф любого солдата, вернувшегося с рубежей нашествия нечисти целым, невредимым и с наградой не меньше ордена пятой ступени.

Наград у Гэвина Рида было аж три. Две пятой ступени и одна третьей, за проявленную доблесть. Руки, ноги и прочие части тела тоже чудом остались при нём, но желания украшать собой чью-либо стражу не было. Выхода, впрочем, тоже.

Ибо, долечившись и вернувшись в Детройт Гэвин обнаружил обугленный остов на месте собственного дома. Небогатые пожитки семейства Рид растащили добрые соседи и мародёры, а полагающиеся герою с тремя наградами выплаты, после вычета всех налогов, внезапно оказались не в силах окупать съёмную постель и желание вкусно пожрать три раза в день.

Вкусно пожрать Гэвин любил. Предложение господина Камски позволяло и пожрать, и ещё всякого сверху, только он не верил написанному ни капельки. Ну зачем высокородному господину понадобился солдат, вернувшийся с рубежей, и всенепременно с наградами? Байки послушать? Для разборок с нечистью ведьмаки есть.

– Помощь нужна?

Дружелюбный знакомый голос раздался за спиной так внезапно, что задумавшийся Гэвин едва не вздрогнул. Обернулся, не веря своим ушам, но слух его не подвёл. Лейтенант Хэнк Андерсон это был, собственной персоной, высоченный и широкоплечий, верхом на мышастом мускулистом жеребце. Только это был не совсем тот Андерсон, которого он видел полтора года назад. Не сломленный смертью жены и сына, без следов вечного запоя на лице. Почти такой, каким он был, когда Гэвин впервые увидел его, перешагнув порог департамента городской стражи.

– Хорошо выглядишь, Андерсон.

Андерсон нахмурился. Выглядел он действительно хорошо, будто неведомым колдовством скинул последние лет десять – не самые приятные лет десять, надо сказать – и щурился теперь на солнце. Гэвин оценил и уверенную, ровную осанку, и аккуратно подстриженную бородку, и забранные в хвост волосы, и свежую рубашку, и на короткий миг будто сам вернулся назад, в прошлое.

Тогда он так вляпался в Хэнка, мать его, Андерсона – вспоминать страшно.

– Рид, ты, что ли? – в голосе Андерсона сквозило неприкрытое удивление. Гэвин сразу вспомнил, что уж ему-то самому время точно не пошло на пользу, и помрачнел.

– А что, сразу не видно? – буркнул он в ответ, в красках представил, как сейчас выглядит на фоне цветущего лейтенанта, и помрачнел ещё больше.

– Да в том-то и дело, что нет, – Андерсон всё ещё недоверчиво хмурился, не отводя глаз. Оно и понятно, когда они последний раз виделись Гэвина не украшал шрам через пол-лица и скулы не торчали, норовя пропороть тонкую бледную кожу, и седых волос на висках ещё не было. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Видами любуюсь, – в том, зачем он прётся в самый глухой пригород Детройта, Гэвин и сам был не уверен. – А ты?

– А я теперь тут живу, – бесхитростно поделился Андерсон и махнул в сторону замка. – Башни видишь? Целый капитан стражи.

Как ни странно, но факт, что при дворе престранного Камски будет хотя бы одно знакомое лицо как-то подбодрил. Гэвин полез в карман, выудил оттуда измятый пергамент и протянул Андерсону.

– Тут ответ на все твои вопросы.

Андерсон пробежался глазами по тексту, аккуратно сложил бумагу и вернул обратно.

– Так вот куда ты подевался на полтора года, – в лицо Гэвину он посмотрел уже с уважением. – Подвезти?

Флегматичный жеребец объедал придорожный куст и по виду ему было всё равно, везти одного всадника или двух, но Гэвин отрицательно помотал головой.

– Сам доберусь, тут же недалеко. Лучше скажи, что за фрукт этот Камски? На кой ему сдался кто-то, отличившийся на рубежах?

– Он... Странный, – Андерсон замешкался, не сразу нашёл нужное определение. – Но имей в виду, я буду очень рад видеть твою рожу в составе гарнизона.

– Чего это? – тут же насторожился Гэвин.

– Увидишь, – дружелюбно подмигнул Андерсон и пришпорил коня.

Они никогда особо не ладили. Сперва Гэвин смотрел в рот сияющему лейтенанту и вздыхал по углам, игнорируемый и страдающий, а потом эпидемия унесла две трети семьи Андерсонов и сияние кумира померкло. Доблестный лейтенант запил, забил на всё, стал раздражительным и угрюмым, Гэвин бесился за двоих, срывался на всех, кому было наплевать, а наплевать было почти всем. Обиднее всего было то, что, похоже, наплевать было даже самому Андерсону и очень вовремя лесная нечисть нарушила мирный договор. Гэвин перестал изливать бессильную ярость на стены департамента и на рубеже выплеснулся, кажется, весь. Хотя сейчас, когда он видел перед собой довольного жизнью лейтенанта – что-то всё ещё тлело глубоко внутри.

Гэвин смотрел ему вслед, пока фигурка всадника не растворилась в зелени непролазных елей на подступах к замковым воротам. Тогда он вздохнул, нервно почесал шрам, подтянул лямку рюкзака и продолжил свой путь.

С холма хорошо просматривались и горы, и озеро, между которыми ютилась крепость, а вот внизу ели так разрослись, что за их плотными кронами ничегошеньки видно не было, только кусочек дороги, убегающий вперёд и всё. Ров у стены густо зарос кувшинками и лилейником. Из смотровых бойниц никто не выглядывал, толстенные замковые ворота были наполовину открыты. Утешая себя мыслью, что просто Андерсон велел их не закрывать, дожидаясь гостя, Гэвин шагнул во двор и огляделся.

Смутные, эфемерные и неясные подозрения навалились со всех сторон. Ворота оказались заклинены и, судя по толстому слою мусора, не закрывались вообще. В бойницах не то, что стражи или дозорных – даже пушек не стояло. В караулке прятался от ветра пухлый пожилой мужик, зябко кутался в меховой плащ, грыз яблоко и читал книгу. Визитёра он не заметил, даже когда тот подошёл к караулке вплотную. Вздрогнул на резкий стук, выронил и книгу, и яблоко, и с причитаниями полез под стол, добывать пропажу.

Гэвин терпеливо дождался, пока привратник подберёт выроненное, тщательно оботрёт яблоко о рукав, и постучал ещё раз.

– Да что такое, – мужик едва не выронил яблоко ещё раз и уставился на стучавшего с откровенной неприязнью. – Ты иди куда шёл, чего пристал?

Гэвин с удовольствием подумал о количестве пиздюлей, розданных капитаном Фаулером за подобную организацию охраны в родном департаменте, но вслух ничего не сказал. Развернулся и потопал дальше – от ворот уводила всего одна дорога, вымощенная камнем и кое-как расчищенная от опавших листьев.

Ступая по серо-зелёным камням, Гэвин смотрел на заросший, неухоженный сад, на стены – обветшалые, без опор, лестниц и укреплений, и начинал понемногу понимать, почему Андерсон будет рад видеть в гарнизоне ещё одно лицо, не понаслышке знакомое с муштрой и порядком.

– Вы Гэвин Рид, да?

На ступеньках широченного резного крыльца сидела маленькая девочка. Рядом с ней лежала огромная мохнатая псина, девочка чесала лобастую голову за ушами, собака довольно щурилась и зевала во всю пасть.

– Меня зовут Алиса. Следуйте за мной, я проведу вас к господину Камски.

Голос у маленькой Алисы был такой серьёзный, что Гэвин просто кивнул, проглотив насмешливые замечания, и помог маленькой провожатой открыть тяжеленную дубовую дверь; петли давно никто не смазывал, они адски скрипели и неохотно поддавались даже ему.

В замке было очень тепло и – неожиданно – светло. В рамах огромных окон вместо мутного цветного стекла, сверкал тончайший горный хрусталь, в коридорах горели свечи. И на свечи, и на хрусталь потратилось, наверное, целое состояние, и у Гэвина в голове не укладывалось, как при таком достатке в замке может быть настолько убогая охрана.

Алиса вела его куда-то вглубь замка, мимо бесконечных стеллажей – он даже в городской библиотеке столько книг разом не видел, шкафы бесконечно тянулись вдоль широченных коридоров. Скользя взглядом по книжному изобилию, Гэвин предположил, что их путь лежит в замковую библиотеку или рабочий кабинет господина Камски, и ошибся.

Алиса привела его к бассейну. Кроваво-красная вода на первый взгляд была похожа на кровь, но, присмотревшись, Гэвин выдохнул – всего лишь облицовка рубедитом, однако, большой оригинал этот господин Камски.

Элайджа Камски как раз покинул бассейн, и хрупкая блондиночка протянула ему пушистый длинный халат. На вежливый стук хозяин поместья даже не соизволил обернуться, и Гэвин не стал стучать ещё раз, сложил руки на груди и прислонился спиной к резному косяку. С количеством замеченных странностей как раз удивительней было бы, веди себя загадочный Камски как-то по-другому, нормально.

– Имя?

– Гэвин Рид.

Глаза у Камски оказались холодные, словно зимнее озеро Сэнт-Клэр, промёрзшее до дна. Гэвин на всякий случай напрягся – не любил он таких острых, кинжальных взглядов, буравящих сразу душу.

– И кого ты, Гэвин Рид, видел на рубеже? – Камски отвернулся, словно потеряв интерес, но в голосе сквозило неприкрытое любопытство.

Вот тут Гэвин точно уверился, что всё, что от него требовалось – это побасенки про страшенных пограничных монстров, будущий хозяин ни бумаг не спросил, ни наград.

– Одну горгониду, – угрюмо ответил он. – Несколько стай крыланов, двух древней и мелкой нечисти без счёту.

– Своими руками убивал?

– Да уж не чужими.

Следующий вопрос должен был звучать «А как конкретно?», но Камски оказался совсем непредсказуемым и странным типом.

– Ты принят, – сообщил он, кутаясь в халат. – Хлоя, проводи его к Андерсону. Скажи, что я велю поселить в южной башне.

И бесшумно свалил, утопая босыми ногами в пушистом ковре, даже не оглянулся на своего нового стража.

Шагая по светлым, широким коридорам уже за Хлоей, Гэвин чувствовал себя настолько странно, что даже слов подходящих не находилось, чтобы разбавить какую-то гулкую звенящую пустоту в голове. Всё ещё находясь в этой лёгкой прострации, он выслушал наставления Андерсона – «Отоспись как следует, Рид, всё будет завтра!» – и, падая на свежезастеленную кровать южной башни замка Кайберлиф смог найти в мозгах хотя бы одну внятную мысль.

Хорошо, что его поселили в отдельной башне, состоящей из единственной просторной комнаты. Хотя бы не перебудит половину обитателей воплями.

***

Прохладный ветер приятно шевелил волосы на затылке, безбрежное голубое небо раскинулось от вздымающихся гор слева и терялось где-то в озере справа. Пахло морозцем, подступающим снегом, дымом – в саду Тина жгла сухие листья. Уставившись в небесную высь, Гэвин думал, что зима наступает, а значит, он почти месяц торчит в должности замкового стража.

И внятных слов, чтобы описать свою новую работу, у него всё ещё не находилось. Вопреки первому впечатлению, замок всё же охранялся, но состав этой охраны вызывал непреодолимое желание размашисто приложить ладонь к лицу.

Старик Бен Коллинз ушел на пенсию из городской стражи ещё год назад и поселился в караулке у ворот замка Кайберлиф. Тину Чэнь занесло в Детройт в составе экспедиции по поиску и уничтожению драконов, но драконов в этих краях отродясь не водилось, а Камски предложил настолько щедрое жалованье, – «За красивые глаза!» задорно смеялась Тина, – что никто бы не устоял. Крис Миллер что-то не поделил с наставником в клане ведьмаков и – по его словам – гордо ушёл сам, патрулировать обветшалые замковые стены.

В сухом остатке всего два человека имели к страже хоть какое-то отношение: донельзя благодушный Андерсон и потрёпанный на рубежах Гэвин Рид.

И за первую же неделю службы Гэвин нашел такое количество дыр в обороне, что волосы на затылке шевелились при мысли, что какая-нибудь продажная душонка окажется в курсе хотя бы половины из них, и замковой казной заинтересуются воры или разбойники.

Главные ворота крепости в самом деле не закрывались никогда. И не открывались, даже сам господин Камски, если выезжал с эскортом в Детройт, – пользовался запасным выходом, наравне с продовольственными подводами.

Замков на дверях не существовало в принципе – только хлипкие засовы, которые можно вынести одним хорошим пинком. Как при таких вводных никто до сих пор не покусился на такой лакомый кусочек – оставалось непостижимой тайной, невероятным, счастливым стечением обстоятельств.

Тут Гэвин почувствовал, как уголки губ разъезжаются в усмешечке. Вспомнилось, как на вторую же ночь он, любопытства ради, решил основательно проверить систему безопасности на прочность и облазил всю крепость, кроме личных комнат и сокровищницы. Беспрепятственно пробрался на кухню, где был застигнут управляющей Карой – она дала ему пряник и пожелала хороших снов. Меланхолично жуя лакомство, Гэвин совершил набег на библиотеку, наткнувшись на Хлою, на крепостной стене налетел на Алису, на конюшне едва разминулся с нелюдимым Ральфом... И везде, куда бы он не пошел – везде натыкался на кого-то неспящего.

В этом тоже крылась загадка. За прошедшие три с половиной недели он перезнакомился, наверное, со всеми обитателями замка, и до сих пор не мог точно сказать, сколько человек тут живёт. Взять хотя бы сестёр Трейси. Их, вроде бы, всего две, но Гэвин мог поклясться, что видел трёх или четырех девушек, каждая чем-то неуловимо отличалась от предыдущих, но выделить, чем конкретно, не получалось. А вот у Хлои сестёр не было, но он так часто на неё натыкался в самых неожиданных местах, будто их было десяток, не меньше.

Гэвин решил считать, что у него просто нервы шалят.

Отдельной строкой в длинном списке странностей проходило оружие. Привыкший к тому, как капитан Фаулер трепетно вооружал городскую стражу новейшими мушкетами, а возле переполненных пороховых складов боялись даже чихнуть лишний раз, на стенах замка Кайберлиф Гэвин чувствовал себя голым. Ему выдали лёгкий арбалет и связку болтов. Даже меч на поясе был его собственный и по спине сбегал холодок каждый раз, как доводилось наблюдать за разгрузкой очередной телеги. Всё время казалось, что сейчас бородатые лесорубы диковатого вида потащат из-под парусины копья и мушкеты вместо вязанок дров, а у него в руках только шестизарядный арбалет и за спиной пушка, нацеленная почему-то на озеро.

Пушка, кстати, вросла в замковую стену и направить её хотя бы на внутренний двор не вышло даже с помощью Андерсона. Спустя сорок минут топтания вокруг бесполезной пушки, весь скопившийся ахуй вылился на седую голову лейтенанта.

Андерсон выслушал. Задумчиво поскрёб аккуратно подстриженную бороду и веско произнёс:

– Угу.

И похлопал Гэвина Рида по плечу. Потом, конечно, беспощадно ржал, как сука, утирая невольно выступившие слёзы, хрипел «О господи, видел бы ты своё лицо, Рид!», а когда успокоился и посерьёзнел – просто развёл руками. Камски виртуозно отмахивался от всех рекомендаций, считал, что ничего не нужно менять, незапираемые ворота угнетали только Андерсона и Рида, и удивительной наивностью, граничащей с глупостью, страдали буквально все обитатели замка Кайберлиф.

– Просто делай своё дело, – вздохнул Андерсон, заканчивая изливать наболевшее в понимающие уши. – Я буду ставить тебя везде, где нужен острый глаз, будешь поближе к Камски и его гостям. И постарайся не слишком парить себе мозги, я едва не чокнулся за первые пару недель на посту. Попривык потом, правда...

Гэвин преисполнился скептицизмом по маковку, в своей жизни он привык плевать на многое, но к работе относился со звериной серьёзностью. Впрочем, Андерсон выглядел убедительно, говорил проникновенно и искренне, тлеющие в груди угли былых чувств источали приятный мягкий жар, и Гэвин честно попробовал не париться. И спустя неделю втянулся.

Без странностей и тут не обошлось. Оставленные в Детройте дела потребовали личного присутствия и на сутки пришлось покинуть замок Кайберлиф. За его стенами тревожность снова взвыла сиреной – как они, блядь, так живут вообще, куда смотрит Андерсон, почему в замке, полном незамужних, очень привлекательных молодых женщин всего один ребёнок и, кроме пожилого Бена, все молоды и полны сил… А потом он вернулся обратно, в свою угловую башенку и беспокойные вопросы без ответов растворились сами собой.

Если бы он мог посмотреть на себя со стороны, то внезапное неестественное умиротворение могло бы насторожить, но все тревоги растворялись в блаженной безмятежности каждое утро, стоило только глаза открыть. Подсевший на это неистовое спокойствие как на хороший наркотик, невротик и истеричка Гэвин Рид просто позаботился о том, чтобы никакие дела больше не отвлекали от беззаботной службы.

По утрам болтал с Тиной – их зона ответственности очень часто оказывалась смежной, и смешливая черноволосая девушка таскала ему горячий кофе в хитрой стеклянной колбе, слушала бесконечные байки с рубежей и охотно улыбалась не бог весть каким шуткам.

Щурился в полуденное небо, старательно не поворачивая головы, когда под обветшалыми стенами Андерсон что-то упорно втолковывал господину Камски; Андерсон горячился и быстро терял терпение, Камски холодно улыбался, отвечал мягко, но твёрдо, а когда оппонент готов был лопнуть от переполняющих эмоций – переводил всё в шутку парой фраз и удалялся.

Вечерами вполглаза следил, как господин Камски кружится в танце с Хлоей, пялился в бездонное небо, усыпанное колючими звёздами, особенно остро чувствовал внутреннее безграничное умиротворение и начинал понимать, откуда взялось непоколебимое благодушие лейтенанта Андерсона.

Лениво следил за гостем, посетившим замок. Маркграф Перкинс на фоне сонного благолепия выделялся уродливой кляксой: уставшее лицо, выдающийся нос с внушительной горбинкой, небрежная щетина на впалых щеках и щегольский плащ модного фасона. Несмотря на измотанный вид, маркграф смотрел холодно и цепко, острый взгляд вызывал инстинктивное желание напрячься и сжать руку на рукояти меча, поэтому на него Гэвин старался не пялиться. Пялился на сопровождающего раба. Темнокожий мулат с разноцветными глазами и правильными, мягкими чертами лица был очень красив, даже первые морщинки и застывшее на лице выражение смиренной обречённости его не портили.

Среди людей рабство давно было не в чести, но знатным господам, как оказалось, можно всё. Кожаный широкий ошейник с серебряными заклёпками вызывающе обхватывал жилистую шею, широкий ворот длинного плаща ничуть не скрывал постыдный атрибут неволи, раб таскался за своим господином будто привязанный и, когда они покинули замок – Гэвин вздохнул с облегчением.

В остальном всё быстро стало каким-то привычным, уютным и домашним, даже кошмары поблёкли. Совсем сниться, конечно, не перестали, Гэвин всё так же просыпался по ночам, дрожа, но горло уже не саднило от криков, и он быстро успокаивался, засыпал снова и высыпался, что было удивительнее всего.

Проснувшись и заступив на пост, любовался безбрежным небом. Вместе с холодным воздухом в лёгкие вливалось такое же безбрежное и холодное спокойствие, во дворе шуршала метлой Кэра, расчищая садовые дорожки от опавших листьев, и все-все когда-то тревожащие, неправильные, странные вещи замка Кайберлиф становились естественными, безопасными и какими-то близкими, до дрожи родными.

А на исходе первого месяца к господину Камски опять пожаловали высокородные гости.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Гэвин находится на своём месте

Своё обещание Андерсон выполнил. С того дня, как в замок Кайберлиф приехали господа Уарр Кей, все свои смены Гэвин проводил рядом с гостями. Наступающая зима подкрадывалась ранними вечерними сумерками, кусала щёки, нос и пальцы, ветер срывал листву с деревьев и щедро бросал горстями на расчищенную с утра террасу.

В шум листвы и ветра вплетались хрустальные звуки арфы, на которой играла Хлоя, прямо под замковой стеной разводили огромный костёр, в небо летели искры и звонкий смех. Гэвин грел поочерёдно бока, смотрел то на небо, усыпанное колючими звёздами, то вниз, на террасу, и думал о том, что к счастью беспечных господ на каменных голых стенах нет ни лестниц деревянных, ни оград.

Внизу синеволосая Трейси расставляла на низком столике тяжёлые кубки с горячим глинтвейном, на широкой скамье расположился господин Камски с гостями, кутался в огромный – один на четверых – меховой плед, негромкая беседа долетала до ушей невнятным, неразборчивым гомоном, но Гэвин не вслушивался.

Он дышал стылым вечерним воздухом, смотрел, как искры улетают высоко-высоко, в чёрную звёздную высь, то и дело ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды и удивительным образом чувствовал себя на своём месте. Будто именно для этого небеса его создали – дышать ночным небом и, отогреваясь у тепла, подставлять под любопытные взгляды то правую сторону лица, то левую. Приятное было чувство. И чужое внимание льстило. Особенно со стороны сероглазого статного рыцаря.

В отличии от предыдущего, неприятного со всех сторон, гостя, каждый из трёх братьев рода Уарр Кей был приятен и хорош собой, и так органично вписывался в царящую осеннюю атмосферу всеобщего умиротворения, будто родился и вырос в замке, уехал надолго по делам и вот снова вернулся.

Двое братьев-близнецов носили одно броское имя – Коннор – и одну внешность, но Гэвин никогда бы их не спутал. Он вообще никогда никого не путал, ни близняшек Трейси, ни этих приезжих, про себя обозвав одного старшим, другого – паскудным.

Старший Коннор был настолько милым, что от сахара его улыбок скулы сводило. Возможно, Гэвин бы и поддался сногсшибательному обаянию, если бы не одно обстоятельство: Коннор-старший игнорировал само существование Гэвина Рида. Он гладил по голове Алису, улыбался Хлое, Трейси и Каре, всем собой выказывал вежливую приязнь к господину Камски, но Гэвин, Андерсон, Тина или Бен выпадали из его мира. Гэвин стискивал зубы каждый раз, когда равнодушный взгляд устремлялся куда-то сквозь него, но равнодушие – это всё же лучше, чем звенящее превосходство и откровенный насмешливый вызов, которым его окатывал Коннор-паскудный.

Руки чесались надрать паршивцу задницу за это незаслуженное презрение. Не будь Гэвин связан контрактом – не преминул бы нарваться на драку, слишком уж коробило такое отношение со стороны человека, с которым они первый раз в жизни столкнулись взглядами, но на службе приходилось сжимать зубы покрепче и молчать.

Младший из братьев Уарр Кей был самым нормальным. Те же скулы, те же губы, тот же гордый нос с едва заметной горбинкой, но распахнутые серые глаза и доверчивое, немного наивное выражение лица делали его таким мягким, что Гэвин залипал намертво, напрочь позабыв этикет и приличия. Умение строить каменное ебало спасало неоднократно, пригодилось и тут.

А ещё, в отличии от своих братьев, избирательной слепотой Ричард не страдал. Он дружелюбно кивал Андерсону, с интересом следил за Тиной и ломал о Гэвина глаза так, будто никакой этикет ему не мешал. Это именно его взгляды – пристальные и какие-то жадные – Гэвин постоянно ловил на себе, будто неинтересно было младшему рыцарю наслаждаться гостеприимством, вести беседы о делах и беззаботно улыбаться Хлое.

От непривычного внимания кровь приливала к щекам. Гэвин дышал холодным вечерним воздухом и убеждал себя, что это из-за жара костра. Выходило на троечку. Внизу снова засмеялись, он скосил глаза и заметил, как сероглазый красавчик удаляется куда-то в темноту, прихватив два кубка. В этой же темноте пару минут назад скрылась Трейси, и он внезапно почувствовал себя обманутым.

Впрочем, неприятное ощущение быстро рассеялось. Слишком хорошим был морозный вечер, слишком яркими первые звёзды на потемневшем небе, а в поместье господина Камски, если подумать, собралось слишком много красивых незамужних женщин. Не предпочитай Гэвин свой пол – глаза бы разбегались, и не ему расстраиваться, если улыбчивой красотке достанется чуть больше внимания.

Кому он нужен, небритый, нервный и со шрамом через всю морду? Мысль была короткая, сухая, правдивая и даже не обидная ни капли. Вряд ли он вообще мог на что-то рассчитывать, кроме любопытных взглядов, но и ему пялиться тоже никто не запрещал. Гэвин прищурился, подумал о том, каким вернётся этот красивый рыцарь обратно – мечтательным и расслабленным или довольным и удовлетворённым, а может и то, и другое сразу, и на расстёгнутые пуговички его глухой чёрной рубашки можно будет всласть подрочить перед сном.

Странно, конечно, получалось. Андерсона он знал давно и даже был в него влюблён, но тлеющий в груди жар не стремился вспыхивать пламенем страсти – хотя Гэвин опасался, что проснувшееся чувство снова опоганит работу, – а Ричарда Уарр Кея он первый раз увидел несколько часов назад и уже безыскусно и непристойно вожделел.

Наверное, надо было всё же выбираться в город по выходным, сидеть вечерами в «Эдеме», угощать вином любого приглянувшегося парня и трахаться в снятой маленькой комнатке на втором этаже, а то совсем уже одичал, на каждую приветливую и смазливую мордашку встаёт.

Внизу в костёр подбросили дров, пламя взметнулось повыше и правую половину лица начало припекать. Гэвин сместился на другую сторону, подставляя теплу подмёрзшую щёку и едва не налетел на Ричарда.

– Ну, здравствуй, – приветливо улыбнулся объект будущей сладкой дрочки. – Мёрзнешь здесь, да?

И протянул ему большой тяжёлый кубок. Гэвин машинально его взял – в пальцы ударило тепло медного толстого бока и гладкой, нежной кожи – и едва не выронил от внезапного чувства дежавю. Звучный бархатный голос был какой-то знакомый, будто где-то он его уже совершенно точно слышал, и никак не мог вспомнить где.

– Меня Ричард зовут, – продолжал рыцарь, не замечая неловкости в ответном молчании. – А тебя как? Покажешь мне замок? Отсюда хорошо видно горы...

Гэвин смотрел, как двигаются его губы и чувствовал, как пересыхает горло. Дело было в том, как Ричард растягивает гласные. Или в неуловимом акценте. Или в ударениях. Память отказывалась идентифицировать неуловимое чувство, он хлебнул предложенного питья – глинтвейн растёкся по телу горячей волной – открыл рот, чтобы ответить хотя бы на один вопрос...

И полтора часа спустя понял, что его вдохновенно несёт. Он забыл про уродующий шрам, рассказывал про Детройт, про горы, про сумасшедшие закаты и восходы над озером Сэнт-Клэр, про небо и созвездие Дракона, которое видно с чердака южной башни. Под стеной догорал костёр, Ричард слушал, кивал, смеялся, говорил про небо, раскинувшееся там, откуда они приехали, про звёзды и океан, про бушующий прибой под скалами, ему явно не было скучно, он очаровательно улыбался, и от этой улыбки у Гэвина на душе светлело.

– Ричи, – окликнули снизу. – Слезай со стены, поздно уже!

В голосе Коннора-старшего Гэвину померещилась какая-то презрительная ревность, Ричард попрощался и ушёл, обворожительно улыбнувшись напоследок. С наступлением полуночи смена Гэвина тоже заканчивалась, поэтому он допил остывший глинтвейн одним глотком и ушел со стены, передав пост чёрному, как ночь, и добродушному, как Андерсонов сенбернар, гиганту Лютеру. И перед сном, таки надрачивая на родинки, обсыпавшие светлое лицо, на пробу выдохнул подслушанное и запретное «Ричи».

Оргазм буквально размазал по постели.

В замке царили довольно дружелюбные порядки – все звали друг друга по именам, и уважительное «господин» добавлялось только к хозяину дома и гостям. В атмосфере приятельского отношения всех со всеми Гэвин чувствовал себя неловко, никак не мог перебороть субординацию и звать Андерсона по-простому Хэнком, а уж чтобы запросто звать лорда Ричарда Уарр Кея сокращённым домашним именем – и вовсе запредельная дерзость.

Засыпая, Гэвин пообещал себе повторить эту дерзость не только в надёжных стенах собственной башенки. Ричарда хотелось проверить на прочность.

Наутро это обещание он благополучно забыл. И вообще обо всём забыл, потому что впервые проспал и на пост бежал, застёгиваясь буквально на ходу. К счастью, Андерсон начал ежеутренний обход с другой стороны, и Гэвин успел отдышаться, застегнуться и натянуть капюшон пониже на уши – утро пахло скорыми заморозками, ветер норовил забраться под куртку, туман наползал на стену седыми клочьями. Ходьба согревала, Гэвин мерил шагами патрулируемый участок и совсем не ожидал опять наткнуться на Ричарда, которому почему-то не спалось в эту осеннюю рань.

Смена пролетела в один миг. А потом ещё одна, и ещё.

В господских покоях Ричарду было откровенно скучно, его тяготил этикет и дела, обсуждаемые с господином Камски, не нравилось постоянно улыбаться по протоколу и мироточить полагающимися по праву рождения вежливостью и невозмутимостью. Куда интереснее было торчать на замковой стене, созерцать закаты и флиртовать с безродным стражником.

Ну, то есть, будь рядом с ним кто-нибудь попроще, Гэвин был бы уверен, что с ним флиртуют. Стреляют глазами, улыбаются, касаются, будто невзначай, стараются проводить рядом с ним как можно больше времени, пытаясь узнать получше и стать поближе. О, будь это кто-нибудь попроще, Гэвин бы обязательно дал понять, что с ним можно не играть в эти игры. Что он тоже очень даже заинтересован, что с ним можно по-простому, по-человечески потрахаться, не разводя лишней романтической чепухи, но думать, что высокородный господин, которому достаточно бровью повести, если приспичит, вот так неумело флиртует, было смешно.

И приятно, чёрт возьми. Гэвином триста лет никто так жадно не интересовался, а после рубежей он и вовсе сомневался, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь польстится на обезображенное шрамом лицо и расшатанные нервы. Особенно, кто-то такой, как Ричард Уарр Кей.

Он отчётливо понимал, что ошибается. Скорее всего, среди высокородных лордов изредка встречаются нормальные, дружелюбные и открытые – не то чтобы он много господ видел, – а конкретно этому просто нравится не просиживать жопу за столом деловых переговоров, а торчать на замковой стене, обсуждая оружие и боевые приёмы.

Сегодня Ричард даже напросился на тренировочный поединок, и Гэвин, уже позабывший, когда последний раз держал в руке меч, не смог отказать. Как оказалось – боевыми заслугами перед ним впустую не хвастались. Он один раз принял чужой меч на блок и больше этой ошибки не совершал, после этого единственного раза и так чуть рука не отнялась. Оставалось только уворачиваться, пятиться, сливая сыплющиеся точные удары в пустоту, снова уворачиваться, но, когда Ричард его всё же прижал и выбил оружие из рук, – ничуть не расстроился.

– Давай ещё раз, – азартно предложил он, не обращая внимания на прижатый к шее тренировочный меч. Ричард шутливо мазнул деревянным лезвием по ключицам, будто вспарывая горло и отступил, позволяя подобрать выпавшее из рук оружие. Шею саднило, Гэвин пощупал кожу, поморщился, наткнувшись на впившуюся занозу, подобрал меч и пошёл на второй раунд.

К концу третьего захода он совсем вымотался, меч потяжелел, даром что деревянный, но сравнять счёт так и не вышло. Не только потому, что оружием благородный лорд владел как боженька, просто сложно махать учебной деревяшкой с уверенным и крепким стояком в штанах.

И, конечно, не потому, что после того, как он в обнимку катался с ебучей горгонидой – будь она проклята, мерзкая тварь! – по жухлым листьям, пытаясь убить её и не дать сожрать себя, плохо зажила спина. Признавать подобную слабость Гэвин не собирался. Куда проще для гордости было увериться, что Ричард просто слишком красивый и это отвлекает.

– Тебе бы шамшир в руки, – улыбался Ричард, по которому даже нельзя было сказать, что он хоть как-то запыхался, только светлые глаза как-то ненормально, возбуждённо блестели. – Сразу станешь раза в два манёвреннее.

– Фу, – поморщился Гэвин, опять ощупывая шею, потная кожа чесалась, и заноза зудела невыносимо. – Это ж те самые заморские кривые мечи, да? Гадость какая. Давай после обеда ещё помашем палками?

Его гримасы незамеченными не остались, и Ричард их даже истолковал правильно, посмотрел на край своего меча, потрогал смятую, местами расщеплённую древесину и цапнул Гэвина за подбородок.

– Покажи.

Гэвин послушно подставил шею. Не ожидал подвоха, думал, любопытный Ричард в самом деле просто посмотрит, может, поможет достать чёртову занозу, но никак не ожидал, что высокородный господин Уарр Кей слегка наклонится и вопьётся в кожу губами.

Щекотное стадо мурашек так резво ломанулось по позвоночнику, что едва ноги не подкосились и в глазах на секунду потемнело. Одно дело – дрочить в собственной постели, вспоминая жест, которым Ричард зачёсывал прядку, упавшую на лоб, и воображать его чувственную приязнь, и другое – в самом деле ощутить на собственной шкуре мягкие губы и горячий влажный язык. И даже твёрдую кромку зубов: Ричард прикусил кожу на шее, тщательно зализал царапину и отстранился. Ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя высосанную занозу, сплюнул её куда-то в траву, и Гэвин сгрёб его за воротник чёрной рубашки.

Конечно, Гэвин ужасно обманывался. Принимал желаемое за действительное. Опошлял нежные дружеские чувства похотью и неуместным желанием. Он отлично всё понимал. Вот только падать в эту бездну было совсем не страшно, в груди кипел огонь азарта и нетерпения, он поднял голову и решительно вмазался губами в мягкий рот.

Ждал, что его оттолкнут. Был готов ко всему.

Но только не к тому, что Ричард сам в него вцепится, податливо раскроет губы, а когда сбитый с толку Гэвин на секунду притормозит – перехватит инициативу и настойчиво вылижет его рот изнутри.

В глазах потемнело ещё раз, Ричард прижался теснее, Гэвин понял, что тот тоже возбуждён, и у него сладко закружилась голова. Частично – от нехватки кислорода, частично – от того, что его вот так открыто хотят, и, когда Ричард снова требовательно смял его рот, ответил со всем скопившимся пылом.

Расцепились они не скоро и только потому, что обоим нужно было дышать.

– Если что – я согласен хоть прямо тут, – ухмыльнулся отдышавшийся Гэвин и облизнул ноющие губы. Специально, потому что порозовевший Ричард пялился на его рот, как зачарованный. В светлых глазах что-то дрогнуло – на мгновение мелькнуло совершенно нечеловеческое голодное, жадное безумие, а в следующую секунду Ричард ухватил его за локоть и потащил в маленькую подсобку возле тренировочной площадки.

Гэвин шагал, спотыкался, путался в собственных ватных, непослушных ногах и чувствовал, как сильно бьётся в груди сердце. Не воображал, значит, его и в самом деле хотели. Пусть не всерьёз, ненадолго, на один раз. Даже если знатный господин просто развлечётся, попользуется, выпустит пар и забудет – к чёрту, он был заранее согласен на всё, на любую роль.

И очень удивился, когда в тёмной уютной нише знатный господин упал на колени и потянулся руками к его поясу.

– Я хотел этого с первого мгновения, как тебя увидел, – голос Ричарда подрагивал от нетерпения.

– Ну, уж не сдерживай себя, – выдержки хватило на короткую, нервную усмешку, а потом пояс поддался ловким пальцам, каменно-твёрдый член вывалился из завязок штанов, и слова в голове закончились.

Вообще всё закончилось, из целого мира остался только горячий, мокрый рот Ричарда, его язык, потирающийся об уздечку, мягкие улыбчивые губы, округлившиеся на члене, и его шелковистые волосы, зажатые в горсти. Когда только успел запутаться пальцами в густой шевелюре, взлохмачивая уложенные пряди, – непонятно, да и неважно, сосал Ричард не очень умело, но с лихвой компенсировал недостаток энтузиазмом и самоотдачей.

Гэвин чувствовал лёгкое дыхание на коже, когда он старался забирать поглубже, слышал мокрые, хлюпающие звуки, ловил расфокусированный, поплывший взгляд снизу-вверх, – и понимал, что долго не продержится. Слишком нежным был рот, обхватывающий его член, слишком дурным – взгляд, будто Ричард обдолбался красным льдом и тащится. Если бы Гэвин не видел его перед спаррингом совершенно нормальным, он бы решил, что так и есть.

Нежный язык ритмично двигался, облизывал головку, тёрся о какую-то чувствительную впадинку под уздечкой, и от этого трения спазмом удовольствия выстреливало прямо в мозг. Желание втолкнуться в обжигающе-горячий рот стало совсем невыносимым, Гэвин сгрёб покрепче волосы в кулак, царапнув затылок короткими ногтями, и аккуратно, на пробу двинул бёдрами.

К его удивлению, Ричард жадно подался навстречу, насаживаясь на каменно-твёрдый член, головка въехала в тесную глотку, и Гэвин не услышал – самой чувствительной частью своего тела ощутил сладкий долгий стон, а потом плотные горячие стенки стиснули зажатый в тугом плену хер ещё сильнее. Ричард сглотнул.

– Твою ж, – выдохнул Гэвин, торопливо отодвигаясь и прикрываясь ладонью, – м-мать...

Горячей спермой забрызгало руку, живот и не расстёгнутую рубашку. Он перевёл дыхание, посмотрел вниз – не попало ли на Ричарда, и увидел такой голодный, вожделеющий взгляд, что поникший было член снова заинтересованно дёрнулся. Яркие, натёртые губы были совсем рядом, блестящие от слюны и смазки, и Гэвин, почти не соображая, что делает, провёл по ним большим пальцем, пачкая собой.

Тут же опомнился, убрал руку, но Ричард потянулся следом, обхватил палец губами, прикусил, облизал, собирая языком остывающую сперму. Блядский боже, Гэвин потянул его к себе, понукая подняться с колен, шепнул в раскрытые губы:

– Расстегнись.

Он помнил хитровыебанную пряжку пояса, дорогого даже на вид, и сам не полез, дождался, пока Ричард звякнет ею там, внизу, и тогда скользкой, влажной рукой обхватил чужой член. Ещё ни разу не приходилось кому-то надрачивать, не разрывая зрительного контакта, глаза в глаза, и накрывало так, будто это не ему только что со вкусом отсосали.

Он бы и сам отсосал в ответ с удовольствием, но Ричард вцепился в плечи, не позволил. Ему, видимо, совсем чуть-чуть надо было, Гэвин пальцами чувствовал, как напрягается в руках большой член и под шелковистой нежной кожицей явственнее проступают крупные вены.

– Ричи!

Голос старшего Коннора раздался в опасной близости от подсобки, в которой даже дверей не было. Они оба вздрогнули, будто уже застигнутые на месте преступления, но остановиться Гэвин даже не подумал. Ускорился, оттягивая кожицу и стараясь приласкать головку большим пальцем, когда кулак съезжал к основанию, Ричард крепче сжал плечи – синяки наверняка останутся, и лицо его сделалось таким блаженно-беззащитным, что сердце тяжело трепыхнулось в груди.

– Ричи, – выдохнул Гэвин в припухшие приоткрытые губы. – Кончай.

Прозрачные озёра глаз распахнулись, сделались ещё больше и ещё прозрачнее. Гэвин в жизни не видел ничего красивее – Ричард кончал, соблазнительные губы сжались в жесткую линию, задавливая стон, крылья носа раздулись, хватка на плечах стала почти болезненно крепкой, и на пальцы плеснуло тёплым.

Нагревшийся воздух терпко пах потом и сексом. Чувственные губы Ричарда всё ещё оставались яркими, натёртыми и влажно блестели, Гэвин потянулся и слизнул с этих манящих губ собственный вкус. Ричард тут же лизнул его в ответ, и следующие несколько минут они лениво лизались, пока голос Коннора не раздался совсем рядом. Пришлось отлепиться друг от друга, торопливо приводя одежду в порядок.

– Сегодня, – шепнул ему Ричард, застёгиваясь. – Сегодня после ужина я свободен и мог бы составить тебе компанию на всю ночь.

Гэвину понравилась его мягкая, податливая инициатива. Мог бы пальцами щёлкнуть и приказать, а не ходить вокруг да около с реверансами и давать возможность отказаться, будто мнение кого-то вроде Гэвина действительно имеет значение. Хотя какой идиот отказался бы? Гэвин вот идиотом себя не считал, благородные господа приехали на три недели, первая из которых уже заканчивалась, и провести хотя бы одну ночь в компании такого шикарного парня он бы ни за что не отказался. Укатит приезжий красавчик к себе домой, и вспоминай потом упущенный шанс холодными зимними ночами.

Тут он понял, что понятия не имеет, где конкретно живут Уарр Кеи, Ричард вроде и много рассказывал, но слишком обтекаемо и расплывчато, и это как-то беспокойно царапнуло изнутри. Он застегнул пояс, понял, что ответа всё ещё ждут, и затолкал не вовремя проснувшуюся тревожность поглубже.

– Хорошо.

Что на самом деле было хорошо – так это сегодняшний выходной и завтрашний выходной тоже, можно всю ночь трахаться и не бояться проспать смену.

– Приходи после ужина к южной башне. У меня двери запираются на самом деле, а не для вида.

Ричард серьёзно кивнул, пригладил волосы жестом, от которого у Гэвина всегда яйца поджимались, и ушёл. Кое-как приведя себя в порядок и оттерев с рубашки белёсые капли, Гэвин поскрёб затылок, собираясь с мыслями, которые так и норовили расползтись, и ушёл к себе, готовиться к приёму гостя.

И пока наводил порядок в своей холостяцкой берлоге, понял, что называть Ричарда укороченным домашним именем ему слишком понравилось. Настолько, что даже промелькнула предательская мыслишка: зря он это всё затеял, Ричи уедет и забудет, и Гэвину тоже придётся забыть, и это будет чересчур сложно. Но мучительные мысли о будущем неминуемом расставании надолго в голове не задержались, уступив место предвкушению пополам с желанием.

В замке Кайберлиф вообще ни о чём болезненном почему-то долго не думалось.


	3. Глава третья, в которой расцветает любовь

За несколько часов Гэвин так извёлся от нетерпения, что даже потряхивало слегка. Занять руки было уже нечем – он прибрался в единственной комнате, перестелил постель, привёл в порядок себя, а до ужина оставалось ещё добрых часа полтора.

Поэтому Гэвин отобрал у Кэры метлу и сосредоточенно мёл садовые дорожки до тех пор, пока насмешливый голос не окликнул его из вечерних сумерек:

– Я думал ты стражник, а ты ещё и садовник?

– На полставки, – усмехнулся Гэвин, соображая, куда бы деть метлу и не подставит ли он Кэру недометённой дорожкой. Ричард понял его заминку по-своему.

– Я помогу.

И, пока Гэвин подбирал упавшую челюсть – в самом деле притащил вторую метлу. В четыре руки подметалось куда веселее, Гэвин шутил и подмигивал, Ричард улыбался – той самой особенной улыбкой, будто предназначенной только ему одному, будто в целом мире никого больше нет кроме Гэвина, блядь, Рида.

Из-за этой улыбки Гэвин окончательно уверился: этой ночью он позволит Ричи всё, чего бы тот ни пожелал. Поэтому, когда задвинул надёжный засов на двери своей комнаты в южной башне и почувствовал крепкие руки на талии – обернулся, поднял голову, подставляя губы. И угадал.

Ричард привлёк его к себе, поцеловал – мягко, нежно, совсем не так, как целовался сегодня утром, но кровь всё равно отхлынула от мозга к члену. Гэвин не знал, будет ли ему позволено распускать руки – между безродным стражником и благородным лордом всё же лежала пропасть и адреналина, чтобы легко её перешагнуть, как утром, не было – поэтому только целомудренно обнял за пояс, подставился под изучающие ласковые ладони.

Ричарду ничего не мешало, никаких пропастей он, видимо, не ощущал, целовал неторопливо, обстоятельно исследовал его рот языком, скользнул сильными руками вверх по бокам, одобрительно сжал пальцы на хорошо развитых грудных мышцах, и Гэвин увлёк его к постели, упал на спину, шумно выдохнул, когда сверху прижалось тяжёлое тело, подставил под требовательные губы шею.

Ричард с видимым удовольствием об него потёрся, жарко выдохнул на ухо что-то явно одобрительное, прикусил кожу на ключице, проворно расстегнул первые несколько пуговиц, и Гэвин, почувствовавший себя в полной безопасности, бездумно рванул застёжку дальше.

Твёрдые пальцы скользнули по груди, по едва намеченным кубикам на животе, он выгнулся, подставляясь, Ричард скользнул ладонями вниз, на поясницу, а потом выше, к лопаткам, и Гэвин, едва успев подавить инстинктивный порыв отшатнуться, на автомате рыкнул:

– Не трогай!

Год назад обезумевшая горгонида жрала его живьём, и её треугольные зубы оставили на спине и боках уродливые толстые шрамы, мышцы спины восстановились не полностью, левое плечо одеревенело и неохотно двигалось. Мог бы вообще инвалидом остаться, но повезло, увечье ограничилось только лёгкой потерей подвижности, кошмарами и тупым нытьём по ночам на перемену погоды.

И вот такими проблемами. Пальцы Ричарда совершенно точно нащупали неровную, бугристую поверхность плохо заживших швов, и Гэвин замер, ожидая ответной – предсказуемой и болезненной – реакции.

Ричард не оттолкнул. Он прижался теснее, кувыркнулся, переворачивая их обоих – сильный, просто пиздец – и, глядя своими невозможными глазами снизу вверх, светло улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Командуй.

Гэвин решительно не видел ничего хорошего, но Ричард улыбался слишком открыто, слишком искренне, не отводил взгляд, и его возбуждённый член всё так же бодро упирался в бедро сквозь тонкую ткань брюк.

– Если ты хочешь сверху, то я не против, только…

Гэвин замялся, пытаясь подобрать слова. «Только не трогай мои шрамы, не касайся их, не смотри, забудь как-нибудь, что они есть, у меня же забыть почти получилось, спасибо, блядь, пожалуйста!» во что-то внятное не складывалось, но Ричард только головой покачал.

– Нет, – сказал он, всё так же кротко и чуть смущённо улыбаясь. – Так даже лучше, у меня нет опыта и я боюсь ошибиться.

Чувствуя, как округляются глаза, Гэвин изумлённо на него уставился. Не может же быть, чтоб такой красавчик упал в его постель девственником, не в двадцать же с гаком лет, ну? Целовался он весьма бодро и умело, и в рот брал не смущаясь!

– Ты ведь не девственник? – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Так получилось, – Ричард снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Ни с кем не хотелось зайти настолько далеко. И я никогда не спал с людьми…

Пассаж про людей Гэвин не понял, нахмурился, и Ричард тут же поправился:

– С такими, как ты.

«Волнуется», – решил Гэвин и как-то сам успокоился, взяв на себя ответственность и контроль. У него хватало и опыта, и желания сделать первый раз как можно более приятным, раз самому в своё время не повезло.

– Два правила. Даже три, – сказал он, приподнимаясь и стаскивая с плеч рубашку. – Первое: ты в любой момент можешь меня остановить. Второе: если тебе хоть что-нибудь не понравится – не молчи. И третье: первый раз всегда больно. Ты точно хочешь?

Ричард кивнул и, вытащив из недр шкафа заготовленную заранее колбу с розовым маслом, Гэвин вернулся в его объятия. Теперь, когда ведущим был он, проблема куда деть руки и что позволено делать рассосалась сама собой, и руки потянулись облапать с головы до ног.

Ричард был великолепно сложен. Широкие плечи, узкие бёдра, бесконечно длинные ноги, округлые ягодицы, идеально лежащие в ладонях, одежда мешала, и Гэвин раздел его – трепетно, будто самый лучший, самый желанный подарок в жизни. Разделся сам – торопливо и неряшливо, не отрывая взгляда от обнажённого Ричи, распростёртого на его постели, в полной его власти.

Он собирался изучить его от макушки до пяток – родинки, будто нарочно созданные, чтобы их целовать, нереально гладкую кожу, изящные ладони с аристократичными, длинными пальцами, рельефные мускулистые бёдра.

Он покрыл жалящими поцелуями губы и шею, прикусил по очереди чувствительные соски, вылизал плоский живот, с удовольствием взял в рот большой твёрдый член. Гэвин хотел этого ещё утром – почувствовать на языке горьковато-солёный вкус, каждую выпуклую венку, шелковистую крупную головку, аккуратно сжать тяжёлые яйца в ладони.

С девственниками уже приходилось иметь дело, он ждал смущения и робости, стыдливости, но Ричард удивил. Красивый, доверчивый, отзывчивый, он с удовольствием целовался, обнимал, прижимался, умопомрачительно стонал, когда Гэвин жадно заглатывал его член до лобка и мял ягодицы, не стесняясь, сжимал его волосы в пальцах, направляя, толкался бёдрами в рот – аккуратно, но без лишней застенчивости.

За двадцать шесть лет встречались партнёры более стеснительные и зажатые даже спустя несколько месяцев регулярных потрахушек, а этот не дёргался, даже когда скользкий от масла палец с трудом преодолел тугое кольцо мышц, вздрогнул только и пошире развел колени.

Он совершенно точно не лгал. Не то чтобы Гэвин сомневался в правдивости его признаний, но окончательно убедился только сейчас, когда девственно-тугое кольцо ануса сжало его палец в горячем плену, мышцы, непривычные к подобным ласкам, неохотно растягивались, но времени было полно и выдержки хватало.

Для Ричарда хотелось показать секс с лучшей стороны, поэтому он лежал на нём – мускулистом и горячем – толкался пальцами в тесную задницу и языком – в жаркий нежный рот, Ричард дрожал ресницами, тяжело дышал, едва слышно постанывал в поцелуи.

Гэвин самому себе удивлялся. Полгода ни с кем не трахался, а заполучив в свои руки такую роскошную детку – терпел, открывая в себе просто бездонный колодец выдержки, осторожничал и не экономил дорогое масло.

Ричард кончил, когда смог принять в себя три пальца. Гэвин пришёл в восторг – ему чертовски понравилось смотреть, как кончает Ричи под ним, ощущать, как судорожно стискивает пальцы растянутая задница и чувствовать, как между прижавшимися телами становится влажно и липко от семени. И как зажатый между животами крупный член остаётся твёрдым после первого оргазма – тоже.

Он не помнил, был ли у него в жизни хоть раз такой охуенный любовник. Красивый, отзывчивый, ласковый, и, когда Ричард совсем расслабился в полеоргазменной неге – он овладел им. Придерживая член рукой, толкнулся в растянутую, жаркую тесноту, медленно, не отрывая взгляда от исказившегося лица. Ричард ощутимо напрягся, сжал его бёдрами, пальцами впился в скомканную простынь.

– Больно? – Гэвин знал, что больно, спросил, чтобы отвлечь, но Ричард мотнул головой.

– Нет. Непривычно… Туго. Не знаю…

Гэвин его поцеловал. Проникал языком между гостеприимно разомкнувшихся губ и членом – между скользких от масла круглых ягодиц до тех пор, пока лобком не упёрся в поджавшиеся крупные яйца. Медленно двинулся обратно. Ричард не зажимался, идеально принимал его, будто они – половинки чего-то одного целого, наконец-то спаянные вместе. Правильно сложенный паззл.

Голова кружилась. Воздуха не хватало, хотя они уже не целовались – Гэвин отстранился, поудобнее перехватил точёные бёдра и трахал уже всерьёз. Нужный угол даже искать не пришлось, их тела подходили друг другу на каком-то совершенно запредельном уровне, Ричард сладко вздрагивал и стонал в голос, не сдерживаясь. Гэвин ускорился – до сочных шлепков влажной кожи, до дрожи напряженного, горячего тела под ним, до низких, хриплых вскриков, раздающихся каждый раз, как член по самые яйца вталкивался в тесную задницу.

Ричард выгнулся под ним – напряжённый, вспотевший, одну руку закинул за голову, вцепляясь в подушки, другой надрачивал себе, в темпе быстрых, сильных толчков, Гэвин видел, как мелькает в кулаке крупная тёмная головка, и это стало последней каплей в чаше терпения.

Оргазм полыхнул от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног. Сквозь спазмы мучительного удовольствия он толкнулся ещё несколько раз в жаркое, тесное нутро, и Ричард ахнул, содрогнулся под ним, кончая, узкая задница сжалась, сделалась ещё теснее, выдаивая последние капли семени.

Гэвин, задыхаясь, упал на тяжело вздымающуюся широкую грудь. Надо было отстраниться, вытащить член, не всем партнёрам нравилось ощущать хер в заднице после оргазма, но иррационально хотелось не отодвинуться, а, наоборот, прижаться, обнять.

Ричард сам его обнял.

– Ты охуенный, – пробормотал Гэвин, кое-как переведя дыхание.

– Ты тоже, – серьёзно ответил Ричи и сжался вокруг члена, почти не потерявшего твёрдость, игриво двинул бёдрами. – Ещё раз?

«Ебливая детка», – с нежностью подумал Гэвин, не открывая блаженно прикрытых глаз, и потянулся вслепую рукой, приласкать, запустил руку в волосы. Пальцы коснулись чего-то странного – будто мягкое пушистое перо запуталось в шелковистых прядях, но когда Гэвин посмотрел, собираясь выкинуть мусор, невесть как попавший в их постель, то ничего не увидел. Показалось.

– Сейчас водички попью и будет тебе ещё раз.

Заснули далеко за полночь, сплетаясь руками и ногами, влипнув друг в друга. Гэвин думал, что высокородный господин развлечётся и уйдёт к себе, но Ричард никуда уходить не захотел. Засыпая, Гэвин чувствовал, как блаженно гудит каждая натруженная мышца, предвкушал, как сладко будет ныть поясница наутро, был абсолютно уверен, что оно того стоило, и совсем не думал о том, о чём привык думать, проводя ночь с кем-то в одной постели.

А проснулся от неторопливых движений длинных, скользких от масла пальцев глубоко в заднице. Какое-то время он болтался в блаженном сонном нигде – сил окончательно проснуться ещё не было, а заснуть не давало неуклонно накатывающее возбуждение – пальцы у Ричарда оказались волшебными.

Поэтому Гэвин даже глаз открывать не стал – выставил задницу да развёл бёдра пошире. Ричард усмехнулся – его тёплое дыхание обдало ухо – убедился, что расслабленное тело податливо принимает пальцы и вжался членом между ягодиц.

Универсальный Гэвин одинаково любил быть и сверху, и снизу. Сверху – за контроль и независимость, снизу – за вот это ошеломляющее чувство первого проникновения, когда плотная толстая головка растягивает кольцо ануса и неторопливо продвигается внутрь, раздвигая чувствительные стенки.

– Ох, блядь, – застонал он, позабыв о том, что только что притворялся спящим, и едва слюну не пустил на подушку. – Ричи...

Ричи оттягивал его ягодицы большими ладонями, вталкивался в выставленный зад, вставлял так, что у Гэвина искры из глаз сыпались, Ричи запомнил всё, что с ним делали пол ночи, не торопился, изводил медлительностью и осторожностью.

Гэвин сжался на его большом члене, двинул бёдрами, давая понять, что с ним можно не миндальничать.

– Как ты сжимаешься, – выдохнул на ухо Ричард, но безмолвной просьбе внял, двинулся размашистей и сильнее, ощутимо придавливая к постели всем собой.

Напрягшийся член тёрся о простыни, пачкая смазкой ткань и живот, Гэвин очень хотел всласть подрочить, но его держали слишком крепко, просунуть ладонь под бёдра не получалось, а потом Ричи и вовсе перехватил его запястья и втрахивал в постель без жалости. От его уверенности и силы дух захватывало, Гэвин плыл, подмахивал и уже не хотел дрочить, хотел навсегда остаться в плену сильных и ласковых рук, насаженный на крепкий член, и с каким-то сожалением почувствовал, как Ричи кончает глубоко внутри.

Окружающий мир крутанулся – Ричард перевернул его на спину и удовольствием взял в рот, Гэвин подавился вдохом и стоном, неконтролируемо двинул бёдрами, толкаясь в тугую глотку, и кончил. Когда оргазменные спазмы схлынули, он понял, что ему безо всякой брезгливости вылизывают член, яйца и припухший, податливый после траха анус, и только вздохнул, сил удивляться уже не было. Гэвин сам в постели партнёрами не брезговал, но ответная любезность попадалась нечасто, а Ричи просто был идеальным, пора уже признать это, принять и сказать кому-нибудь из богов спасибо за такой щедрый подарок.

В богов Гэвин не верил, но ради одного конкретного лорда Уарр Кея готов был сделать исключение.

– Ты спишь с открытыми глазами, – поделился Ричард, закончив приводить его в порядок. В постель возвращаться он не спешил, разобрал разбросанную по комнате одежду и принялся одеваться. Глаза закрывать и вовсе перехотелось.

– Что, уже утро? – Гэвин с трудом подавил зевок и приподнялся на локте, пытаясь заглянуть в узкое и высокое башенное окошко.

– Почти, – Ричард проворно застёгивал пуговички на рубашке. – Светает, я бы хотел вернуться к себе до того, как братья обнаружат мою пропажу.

После ночного заезда Гэвин бы спал до полудня как мёртвый, поэтому нахмурился и сел, окончательно распрощавшись со сном. Что могло поднять с постели затраханного лорда ещё до рассвета?

– Я тебя разбудил, да? – уточнил он, нервно взлохмачивая волосы. – Извини, мне, бывает, снится всякое...

– Нет, ты спал как убитый, – улыбнулся Ричард, понял, что не убедил и посерьёзнел, подошёл ближе, подцепил пальцами подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть в глаза. – Гэвин. Кто?

Гэвин как-то очень остро ощутил себя обнажённым. Даже не потому, что сидел на постели, нагой и ничем не прикрытый, а потому, что Ричард наверняка видел его плечи и спину, толстые шрамы, но не отворачивался, смотрел, звал по имени, и от его голоса в груди всё превращалось в горячее желе.

– Горгонида, – признался он, и сказать это оказалось очень легко. – Жрала меня, пока я пытался дотянуться мечом до третьего сердца. Ненавижу нечисть!

В глазах Ричарда что-то мелькнуло.

– Мне жаль, – серьёзно сказал он, будто ответственность брал за ту тварь. – Такого не должно случаться, никогда. Но меня не отталкивают твои шрамы.

На долю мгновения показалось, что должно прозвучать что-то ещё, волнующее, безумно важное, но Ричи только прижался губами к губам, невесомо целуя. Гэвин не расстроился. Рефлексировать он будет потом, когда гости покинут замок Кайберлиф, а пока у него было две недели впереди, и он не собирался ни минуты тратить напрасно. Поэтому тоже поднялся, потянулся к стопке аккуратно сложенной одежды.

– Провожу тебя.

Дорогу до гостевых покоев Ричард и сам бы нашёл, не потерялся, но не возразил, прислонился к косяку широким плечом и сложил руки на груди, дожидаясь, пока неуклюжий со сна Гэвин кое-как влезет в штаны.

На улице светало. За ночь выпал первый в этом году снег, хрустел под ногами. Робкие солнечные лучи красили небо в золотой и розовый, ветра не было, но и без него было холодно, дыхание паром вырывалось изо рта. Гэвин поёжился, кутаясь плотнее в тонкую куртку, и Ричард привлёк его к себе, обнял за пояс надёжной тёплой рукой.

Горячее желе в груди дрожало, истекало сладкой патокой, искрилось нежностью и восторгом.

– Придёшь ко мне вечером? – спросил Гэвин, стоя перед тяжёлыми дверями гостевого дома. – Будет мой черёд сбегать от тебя поутру на дежурство.

– Приду, – улыбнулся Ричард. – Сегодня вечером, завтра, послезавтра...

– Целых две недели, – закончил за него Гэвин, тоже улыбаясь. – Пока вы не укатите в свой...

«Да где же эти Уарр Кеи живут?»

– Я не уеду, – сказал Ричард, и все мысли ворохом высыпались из головы, оставив вместо себя невнятное пузырящееся счастье. – Моя помощь Элайдже ещё долго будет нужна.

– Охуенно же, – пробормотал Гэвин, подставляя губы под последний поцелуй перед недолгим расставанием.

Скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь, и он побрёл обратно, автоматически переставляя ноги и уткнувшись взглядом в разноцветный ковёр облетевших листьев, укрытых тонким, полупрозрачным слоем снега. В груди трепетала, расправляя крылья, обжигающая птица счастья, и Гэвин даже дышал через раз, боясь спугнуть это ощущение.

Что-то на земле неуклонно привлекало внимание, заставляло отвлечься, выдёргивало из ясного, яркого, счастливого мира, наполовину состоящего из грёз и пронзительного чувства влюблённости. Гэвин сперва замедлился, потом присмотрелся.

На снегу явственно отпечатались следы человеческого ботинка и трёхпалой птичьей лапы такого же размера.

Сонную блаженную негу как ветром сдуло. Он замер, будто налетев на невидимую преграду и неверяще уставился под ноги. Следы, как назло, были аккуратные, чёткие, ступавшая по снегу тварь была тяжёлая, трёхпалый птичий след вдавливался глубоко. Он крутанулся на месте, прошел по следам до каменного двора, куда только что проводил Ричарда, потом вернулся обратно, к двери башни. Других следов не было, по снегу ступали только его сапоги и чьи-то лапы. Все сомнения отпали, он только что рука об руку проводил от своего ложа до гостевого дома... Это.

Гэвина затошнило. Он с этим сосался. Трахал. Позволил трахнуть себя.

Если бы он успел позавтракать – сейчас блеванул бы дальше, чем видел, желчь плескалась где-то под горлом, и он сплюнул этот премерзкий жгучий привкус. Буря в душе требовала действий, в груди жгло, а в сундуке лежало верное оружие против любого монстра, и он кинулся в дом, вытряхнул сразу всё на пол, торопливо развернул свёрток из плотной парусины. Оружие ждало своего часа и дождалось.

Затягивая ремни кастета на запястье, Гэвин немного опомнился. Голос разума твердил, что ворваться в гостевой дом, размахивая мечом – идея так себе, на троечку. Остальные господа Уарр Кей могли не знать о том, что под личиной их брата сидит нежить...

А могли знать.

Гэвин не знал, от какой мысли облился холодным потом больше – что какая-то лесная тварь убила Ричарда и ходит, прячась под его лицом, или от того, что в практически незащищённый замок, полный слабых женщин, вползли аж три гадины, и всех их один Гэвин Рид не уложит ровным рядком.

Он заметался по комнате. Если бы сейчас его хоть кто-то увидел – точно бы решил, что Гэвин сошел с ума, да он и сам не был уверен, что не скорбен разумом. Как он не понял, что рядом не человек? Может, его околдовали? Тонкого хрустального звона чар он не слышал, но мало ли как умеют колдовать лесные чудовища?!

Грудь всё ещё разрывало. Глупое сердце никак не могло поверить и обливалось кровью. Он чувствовал себя преданным и обманутым, пешкой в чьей-то жестокой игре, игрушкой в чужих безжалостных руках...

Сколько рук у этой твари?..

Перестав нервно мерить шагами маленькую комнату, Гэвин сперва прислонился спиной к стене, а потом и вовсе обессиленно сполз по ней на пол. Птица счастья в груди обливалась кровью, умирала и он умирал вместе с ней.


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой не нужно верить глазам

К обеду в голове сформировалось какое-то подобие плана. Информации отчаянно не хватало – сколько тут нечисти, какая у них цель, кто они вообще под человеческим обликом? О лесных тварях Гэвин знал многое, любая гадина могла прятаться под чарами, наводить морок, и его учили чувствовать магию, слышать её, противостоять.

Находясь рядом с Ричардом, он ничего не чувствовал. Наверное, надо было тщательнее прислушиваться к себе, а не тащиться от того, как в штанах привстаёт хер от жаркого взгляда серых глаз. Может, Ричарда сожрали вчера? Но ночью, вбиваясь в напряжённое тело, он тоже не чувствовал ничего, кроме глупого счастья, пьянящего восторга и обжигающего удовольствия.

Не пощипывало кожу магической аурой, не шуршал под черепом потусторонний голос, не звенела в ушах недоступная людям магия. Гэвин выдохнул, потёр лицо ладонями. Какой пиздец. Надо поймать тварь. Выпытать у неё всё. Хорошо, что кое-какие необходимые для поимки нечисти вещички он уволок с собой из лагеря на рубеже. До ушей долетел звук обеденного гонга, и Гэвин решительно поднялся. Хватит распускать сопли, нужно действовать.

На Ричарда он наткнулся быстро. Если подумать, он постоянно на него натыкался, их будто тянуло друг к другу невидимой, непреодолимой силой, и сердце сперва замерло, а потом обречённо забилось в груди. Его любовник стоял рядом с Камски и откровенно скучал, пока Коннор-старший что-то увлечённо рассказывал.

Гэвин понятия не имел, какие у них дела и что конкретно господа обсуждают между собой. Тина многозначительно поднимала палец вверх и говорила: «Политика!», но политикой положено заниматься в белоснежном дворце королевы Уоррен, а не в замшелом пригороде Детройта, и таинственные господские дела Гэвина как-то не интересовали. До сегодняшнего дня.

Он стоял, кусал губу и понятия не имел, как привлечь внимание сероглазой твари, и сможет ли эта тварь отвлечься от загадочного хуй-пойми-чего. Стоило подождать до вечера, вечером цель сама придёт к нему в руки, но Гэвин боялся, что за день нечисть кого-нибудь сожрёт. И что за день он изведёт себя до такой степени нервного истощения, что не сможет выполнить задуманное, и останется только два варианта: убить или умереть.

Первым его заметил, как ни странно, не Ричард, а паскудный Коннор. Заметил, но никому ничего не сказал, просто сверлил недобрым взглядом, будто чуял что-то, и Гэвин едва подавил желание спрятаться в ближайшей нише. Потом заметил и Ричард, шепнул что-то на ухо паскудному, надменному братцу и направился прямо к Гэвину. Надо было, наверное, создать хоть какую-нибудь видимость конспирации, но ноги ослабли, и он стоял столбом, смотрел, как Ричард ему улыбается: на ямочки, украсившие скуластые щёки, на узор родинок, на сияющие серые глаза, на него всего: подтянутого, широкоплечего, счастливого.

Тварь. Поганая тварь, натянувшая человеческую личину, нелюдь.

Сердце сбоило. То пускалось вскачь, то замирало. Ричард подошёл близко, очень близко – Гэвин мог чувствовать его дыхание, его тёплый запах – едва заметно качнулся, будто собирался обнять и вовремя опомнился.

– Что случилось, Гэвин?

– Хотел украсть тебя ненадолго.

Он не узнавал свой голос. Хриплый, подрагивающий, чужой. Ричард нахмурился.

– Ладно.

Тварь даже не спросила зачем. Тварь развернулась, бросила пару слов господам Уарр Кей. У Гэвина так шумело в ушах, что он не услышал, что именно, он цапнул тварь за рукав и потянул за собой, потому что был слишком близок к тому, чтобы сгрести высокий воротник неизменно чёрной рубашки в горсть и орать.

На улице его попустило. Ветер выстудил ледяную испарину на висках, выдул всё лишнее, оставил только холод и решимость. Ричард вопросов не задавал, а Гэвин вдруг кристально чётко понял, что делать дальше, и, закрыв за ними дверь собственной башни на тяжёлый засов, обернулся – и сразу потянулся руками.

– Думал о тебе всё утро, – выдохнул он в теплое ухо. – Скучал – пиздец, Ричи.

Ричи не возражал. Будто тоже думал, скучал и хотел – по крайней мере, когда Гэвин стянул с него рубашку, в обтягивающих брюках наметилась внушительная выпуклость. Будто вот так уволочь в постель посреди бела дня было не подозрительно, а волнующе.

Гэвин уронил его на постель. Понимал, что физически Ричард сильнее, его с места не сдвинешь, если не захочет, но тот легко подчинялся, идеальный любовник, нечисть лесная.

– Дай сюда руки.

Ничего не подозревающая тварь вытянула ладони с такой доверчивостью, что Гэвин едва не передумал, – это же его безупречный Ричард, он сам всё расскажет, если спросить, – но всё же справился с собой, взял заранее сложенный у изголовья побег разрыв-травы и приложил к бледной коже. Тварь уже обманула, обманет ещё раз.

Ричард вскрикнул и дёрнулся, едва не сбросив с себя. Засушенная лоза мгновенно ожила, обвила жилистые запястья, скользнула выше, до локтей. Следующий побег он приложил к шее, придушить не помешает и орать на весь замок никто не будет.

Тварь под ним хрипло, задушенно закричала, рванулась сильнее, судорожно пытаясь освободиться, и на этот раз Гэвин не удержался, скатился на пол. Подхватил арбалет, спрятанный под кроватью и загодя заряженный серебряными болтами, поднялся на ноги.

Он видел немало нечисти. Бесформенные тела, множество конечностей, глаза в неожиданных местах, чёрная, зловонная жижа, заливающая всё вокруг – нечисть как есть.

Распростёртый на постели Ричард в целом всё ещё оставался человеком. Ни множества глаз, ни десятка рук. Гэвин присмотрелся – разрыв-трава реагировала только на магических существ – и заметил крошечный венец из перьев в волосах, прямо над ухом, побелевшие, светящиеся глаза, распахнувшиеся на пол лица, отметил по-птичьи заострившиеся черты лица. Запястья, передавленные лозой, роняли на подушку капли странной синей крови и пёрышки.

Тварь на постели захрипела, рванулась, упёрлась ногой в постель, вместо человеческой ступни он увидел те самые птичьи когтистые лапы и окончательно классифицировал пойманное чудовище. Гарпия.

Теперь Гэвин понял, почему голос Ричарда казался ему знакомым. Вспомнил. Тёмные холодные ночи у костра, шорохи в угрожающе близкой темноте, влажный хруст и сочное тихое чавканье, – нелюди жрали трупы своих по ночам, – а выше деревьев, вместе с лунным светом серебрилась и морозно звенела скорбная песнь гарпий.

Говорили, они так заманивают неосторожных часовых и разведчиков в лес и там пожирают. Или что у них как раз сезон спаривания, потому что яйца лучше всего откладывать в тёплый человеческий труп. Или что они так плачут по своим мёртвым, но в эти сказки, сохранившиеся с тех времён, когда люди и лесной народ жили бок о бок, никто не верил. В этих же байках говорилось, что они красивые все, дивный народ, а он своими глазами видел отвратительные бесформенные туши.

– За что, Гэвин?

Даже задушенный и хриплый, голос Ричарда серебрился теми же самыми переливами. Если внимательно прислушаться, в нём можно было расслышать шёпот ветра, шорох листвы, хрустальный говор ручья... Гэвин не прислушивался. Он поднял арбалет повыше и выстрелил. В плечо, он не хотел убивать сразу. Ему нужны были ответы, и он спросил, заглушая собственным голосом стон боли:

– Где Ричард?

Гарпия тряхнула головой, моргнула белыми глазами, приходя в себя.

– Я и есть Ричард.

– Сколько вас тут?

Ричард молчал.Он был чудовищно силён – прикосновение разрыв-травы настолько болезненное для нечисти, что запутавшись в лозах любая тварь умирала от болевого шока. Вокруг человеческих лагерей высаживались целые заросли, а одной веточкой можно было пытать.

До сих пор пытать нечисть никто не додумался. Прущие из непролазных лесов твари были безумны, не разговаривали и вели себя как дикие звери – ели живую плоть и мёртвую, бросались грудью на копья, неслись куда-то, не разбирая дороги, табуном ломились сквозь заросли волшебной травы, топча трупы своих. Гэвин знал, что лоза вытягивает магические силы, что тварь сама не освободится, что слабеет с каждой минутой.

И всё же Ричард молчал. Смотрел только, глаз не отводил, и пялился вовсе не на арбалет с хищным серебряным клювом болта в ложе. И Гэвин внезапно подумал, что даже сейчас, когда он точно знает, что Ричард – нелюдь, лесная тварь, он продолжает называть его по имени. В груди снова болезненно кольнуло. Он отложил арбалет и достал ещё одну веточку.

Вот теперь Ричарда проняло, в белых глазах отчётливо дрожал страх. Зато Гэвин совсем не боялся, цапнул гарпию за ногу и ткнул лозой в тонкую птичью лодыжку, услышал негромкий хруст и хриплый, полный боли вскрик. Нога выдралась из пальцев, и только тогда он подумал, что гарпия могла его исполосовать когтями. Он стоял слишком близко к постели, Ричард бы дотянулся.

– Сколько вас тут?

У Гэвина была целая коробка засохших лоз. При виде следующей Ричарда затрясло.

– Это ошибка, – сипло прошептал он побелевшими губами. – Ты не понимаешь, Гэвин. Мы никому не хотим зла.

– Брехня. Сколько?

– Три гарпии, – Ричард дёрнулся, отодвигаясь от лозы, и Гэвин убрал руку, услышав ответ. – Клянусь, я не лгу!

– Весь ваш род лжёт как дышит. Давай, скажи, что ты на меня чары не накладывал.

– Не скажу, – Ричард не юлил, не отмалчивался, но поверить в искренность нечисти невозможно, даже когда она говорит ожидаемую правду. – Я пел о тебе.

Вот как. Гэвин опустил руку. На него прицельно колдовали, а он распустил сопли, как последний идиот. Он отложил лозу и снова взял в руки арбалет. С гарпиями справиться сложно, но одного он застрелит сейчас, одного снимет из засады и последнюю тварь уж как-нибудь одолеет один на один.

Арбалет смотрел точно в переносицу, с такого расстояния не промазать.

На высокий лоб знакомо упала прядка, пальцы чесались убрать её за ухо, перья над ухом не пугали. Даже в своём истинном облике Ричард оставался таким красивым и притягательным, что тело реагировало, сердце обмирало от вида его боли. И он его всё ещё хотел – со всей магией, перьями и когтями.

Гэвин понял, что не сможет выстрелить. Он мог сколько угодно считать себя обманутым или преданным, даже осквернённым прикосновениями и чарами, но хладнокровно нажать на спусковой крючок оказался не в силах. Слабак. Арбалет дрогнул в руке, и он поспешно его опустил. Ладно. С Ричардом он разберётся потом, за стенами башни бродят ещё две тварюки.

– Гэвин. Не оставляй меня так, – голос Ричарда становился всё тише. – Разрыв-трава действует медленно, это будет... мучительная смерть.

– Я не могу тебя убить.

– Тогда отпусти. Я всё объясню, Гэвин, клянусь.

Нельзя верить нечисти. Ни живой, ни мёртвой. Он вспомнил, как поверил в то, что убил горгониду. Расстрелял её болтами, она упала, разбрызгивая чёрную жижу, и не подавала признаков жизни, и он поверил. Подошёл ближе. Он всего лишь хотел посмотреть, никогда не видел горгонид вблизи. Она метнулась так быстро, что он ничего не понял. Он и почувствовал-то не сразу, зато потом орал и катался с ней в обнимку, тварь порвала когтями лицо, и он вслепую тыкал мечом, пока яд жидким огнём разносился по венам.

– Мне больно, Гэвин. Отпусти меня. Я никому не скажу.

– Мне тоже больно.

Горгонида осталась там, на изгвазданной лесной опушке. А с ним осталась боль, уродливые шрамы и покорёженная нечистью жизнь. Дважды.

– Мы никому не хотим зла.

Гэвин не мог просто взять и уйти, обрекая Ричарда на медленную смерть и стоял, не в силах решиться, и сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. Выйти за порог. Снять лозу с медленно чернеющих запястий.

– Ты хотел знать, сколько нас, – Ричард слабел, обессиленно отвернул лицо. – Нас три гарпии. Десять дриад. Шесть берегинь, три туманницы, минотавр, потрёпанный леший, каменная ящерица, единорожье дитя и Великий Змей.

– Ты лжёшь.

Такую ораву нечисти пропустить невозможно. Им надо что-то жрать, где-то прятаться, чёрной жижей будет заляпано буквально всё… Тут Гэвин осознал, что с Ричарда ядовитая муть не хлещет. Даже кровь у него не чёрная, синяя, и похож он всё ещё на человека большей частью, а не на бесформенный комок плоти.

– Развяжи мне руки. Я своей кровью нарисую глаз у тебя на лбу и, пока он не растает, ты сможешь видеть наш истинный облик. Я не лгу, Гэвин, клянусь Эранайн.

– Что за Эранайн?

– Наш бог.

Всё-таки он был околдован. Только чары могли объяснить, почему он дёрнулся к постели, взял холодные иссохшие посиневшие запястья в свои руки и разогнул лозу, снимая. На коже остались багровые, вздувшиеся следы и глубокие язвы. На шее остались такие же. Ричард застонал, будто тепло человеческих пальцев тоже причиняло боль, и он потянулся вниз, снял лозу с лодыжки. Скрюченная птичья лапа конвульсивно дёрнулась, но осталась судорожно искривленной. Ричард глубоко вздохнул, шевельнулся, пытаясь сесть, потянулся пощупать шею и отдёрнул руку.

– Как ты, наверное, знаешь, две тысячи тридцать восемь лет назад нелюди навсегда ушли в непроходимые леса Канады и отгородились от людей непреодолимой границей магической печати.

Гарпия закашлялся, и Гэвин как-то автоматически подал ему воду. Дрожащие пальцы едва не выронили кувшин, он едва успел подхватить, сам поднёс ко рту. Ричард пил жадно, неохотно отстранился, облизнул мокрые губы.

– Так вышло, что нашего короля воспитали люди. Он любил вас, не мог забыть, ходил через границу, выполнял желания, спасал, помогал. Пока не встретил слишком умного человека, который разглядел его истинную сущность и решил использовать для своего блага. Этот человек обманул Маркуса. Надел ему на шею рабский ошейник. Отрезал от нас. Наш король – это не звание и привилегии, Гэвин. Это постоянный контроль над дикой магией, и, когда его не стало, она хлынула в каждого из нас. Граница пала. Слабые сходили с ума. Превращались в зверей, искажались, пожирали своих близких. Бежали, обезумев, куда глаза глядят.

Гэвин видел, Ричарду было трудно говорить, но он упрямо продолжал, белые глаза чуть светились и ненависти в них не было, только сожаление и боль.

– Мы всего лишь ищем своего короля. Совет закрыл брешь в магическом потоке, позволив сильным сохранить рассудок. Слабых пришлось убить, нам или вам. Мы не едим людей. Мы не кидаемся на всё живое. Когда найдём нашего короля – я спою для него свободу и всё закончится. Поверь мне.

Ричард вскрыл одну из язв на запястье, испачкав ладонь. Синяя кровь быстро испарялась с его кожи, бесследно таяла, и он изрядно смочил ею пальцы.

– Поверни лицо, Гэвин.

Гэвин помнил тепло его рук. Боялся почувствовать на себе и поддаться чувствам, но обошлось. Касающаяся ладонь оказалась безжизненно холодной, твёрдой, как сухая деревяшка. Подрагивающий палец оставил на лбу кривой символ глаза и на мгновение мир подёрнулся серой дымкой. Он посмотрел на Ричарда, – но ничего не изменилось.

– Убирайся.

С повреждённой ногой и простреленным плечом гарпия едва мог ходить, но из башни Ричард вымелся с фантастической скоростью. Живучий сукин сын. Гэвин посидел ещё немного, собираясь с мыслями, потом встал и решительно шагнул за порог.

Первое, что он увидел за дверью башни – купол. Мерцающий голубой купол над замком подрагивал, переливался всеми цветами радуги, красил солнечные лучи в невообразимые цвета и пел. Теперь Гэвин слышал тонкий, хрустальный перезвон чар, такой тихий, что, если бы он не знал, каково это – слышать чужую магию, – ни за что бы не уловил даже с волшебным глазом на лбу.

Мелодичный перезвон вплетался в шум ветра, в шорох листьев, в шуршание метлы – Кэра снова мела дорожки в саду – и обещал покой, сонный, блаженный, тяжёлый. Гэвин тряхнул головой, избавляясь от наведённого искушения, и решительно зашагал к лестнице на стену.

Кэра была ближе всех, и Гэвин стиснул челюсти до хруста, уставившись на неё. Он ожидал увидеть чудовище – но перед ним всё ещё стояла невысокая, хрупкая девушка с метлой. Только кожа у девушки сияла неземной белизной, голову украшал венец сияющих камней, растущих прямо из висков, камни мерцали – голубым и жёлтым. Каменная ящерица.

– Мама! – от восточной башни бежала Алиса.

Гэвин кинул на неё всего один взгляд – и зажмурился изо всех сил. Не стоило смотреть. Алиса была прикольным ребёнком, славным, и Гэвин, не любящий и даже немного побаивающийся детей, не стеснялся признавать, что она милая, умная девочка.

Только у милых, умных маленьких девочек никогда не бывает аккуратных рожек. И большие – слишком большие – глаза не светятся изнутри так ярко, что видно даже днём. И уж точно ни у одной девочки в груди не горит пылающее золотое сердце. Единорожье дитя.

Гэвин даже вспомнил это ощущение тепла, возникающее каждый раз, как Алиса была рядом. В груди снова заныло, сердце болело, мучилось непоправимостью случившегося и свалившимися откровениями, он пару раз глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и нашарил ладонью приклад арбалета. Открыл глаза.

И едва удержался от желания шарахнуться назад, свалившись спиной с замковой стены. Совсем рядом с ним стоял господин Камски, смотрел на него внимательно и странно, и стылая голубизна его глаз истончалась, цвела, открывая нечеловечески яркое золото радужки и вертикальный узкий зрачок.

– Вот как, – спокойно сказал господин Камски. Слишком спокойно, как для нечисти, в чью грудь упирается взведённый арбалет. – И что ты теперь будешь делать?

Это был хороший вопрос. В самом деле, что? Гэвин не был уверен в собственных силах настолько, чтобы представить себя неутомимым борцом с нечистью. Сколько-то тварей он и правда убьёт. Кого-то не сможет – он не смог убить Ричарда и вряд ли сможет хладнокровно выстрелить в Алису. И кто-то рано или поздно убьёт его, защищаясь или защищая.

– Вы же всё равно меня не отпустите, – обречённо проговорил он, опуская арбалет. – Побоитесь, что я всем расскажу...

Камски улыбнулся.

– А кто тебе поверит? – иронично спросил он. – Кто ещё увидит? У кого на лбу будет нарисован третий глаз, кровью, добровольно отданной? Чью душу будет беречь от моих чар песня глупой влюблённой гарпии?

Каждое слово врезалось в сердце безжалостной правдой, но слово «беречь», сказанное ровным, холодным голосом укололо сильнее всего. И «глупой» тоже. И «влюблённой».

– Не понял, – Гэвин сглотнул, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать колючую занозу в груди. – В смысле – беречь?

– В прямом, – Камски не мигал, не дышал, не двигался, не повышал голос, только глаза чуть-чуть прищурил, и от этого едва заметного движения ресниц воздух вокруг начал густеть, уплотняться, ощутимо придавливать к земле. – Ты не думал, откуда взялось внезапное прозрение? Не божественным же произволом. Сильная и бестолковая гарпия спела о твоей защите от всего и от моей магии в том числе.

Камски не угрожал. Не готовился к бою. Не гневался. Он был слегка раздосадован и пугал лёгким проявлением эмоций так, что от его голоса кишки смерзались в холодный комок. Гэвин никогда бы не хотел увидеть его гнев, и так все силы уходили на то, чтобы не пятиться, оставаться на месте и дышать хотя бы через раз. Но хуже проявлений недовольства Великого Змея были его слова. Ричард пел его защиту. Не околдовывал – освобождал, а Гэвин его чуть не убил.

Колючая заноза разрослась до размеров ножа и медленно проворачивалась.

– И что мне делать? – прохрипел он, стараясь игнорировать боль в груди. – Просто уйти?

– Никто держать не станет, ворота всегда открыты, – холодно сказал Камски, отстраняясь. – И убери арбалет. У тебя руки дрожат. Поранишь кого-нибудь.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой много чего делают зря и кое-что правильно

Уходя, он забыл запереть дверь, и комната успела выстыть. Гэвин замер в проходе, окинул взглядом образовавшийся бардак и долго не мог отвести глаз от постели. Смятые простыни напоминали слишком о многом – как Ричард любил его и как потом ронял капли крови, пойманный и обессиленный. Гэвин с трудом заставил себя сосредоточиться не на воспоминаниях – нужно собирать вещи и валить, покинуть замок, населённый нечистью, начать всё заново.

Найти себе новый дом.

Гэвин только сейчас осознал, что за какой-то месяц службы врос в каменные обветшалые стены и в самом деле начал считать замок Кайберлиф домом. И мороком навалившуюся тоску уже не оправдать, чары не действуют, потому что сильная влюблённая гарпия...

Господи. Сердце заныло с новой силой, Гэвин зашел в комнату, захлопнул дверь и сел прямо на пол. Аккуратно положил арбалет рядом и уткнулся лицом в дрожащие ладони. Глаза жгло, но он тихонько засмеялся: какая-то запредельная ирония была в том, что среди людей тепла и покоя не нашел, а среди яро ненавидимой нечисти – запросто.

В дверь бодро постучали.

За свою службу Гэвин так ни с кем и не сдружился настолько, чтобы к нему внезапно ходили гости, да и сам никого не ждал, поэтому только поднял голову, надеясь, что посетитель решит, что в башне никого нет и свалит. В дверь настойчиво постучали ещё раз, и, когда он уже начал подниматься, чтобы впустить настырного гостя, – гость хорошенько пнул дверь и зашёл сам.

– Ты какого хрена творишь? – завёлся с порога Андерсон. – Жить надоело?

С каким-то стыдом Гэвин осознал, что о людях он так и не спросил ни Ричарда, ни Камски. Но в проёме распахнутой настежь двери всё ещё было видно кусочек неба и кусочек купола, и Андерсон оставался собой – злым и сердитым, но человеком.

– Я тебя спросил, – Андерсон подошёл, высоченный, сильный, сгрёб за ворот, буквально вздёргивая на ноги, и хорошенько встряхнул, у Гэвина даже зубы клацнули. – Какого хрена?

– Да в чём дело-то, – буркнул он в ответ, освобождаясь от крепкой хватки, хотя совершенно точно знал в чём. Даже если Ричард в самом деле будет молчать – наверняка найдётся не одна пара зорких глаз, которая видела, как гарпия выходил из южной башни, оставляя на снегу густые синие капли.

– Что ты с младшим Уарр Кеем не поделил? Я видел, как ты возле него всю неделю крутился, а теперь его братья в ярости и требуют приволочь тебя живого или мёртвого. Если ты забыл, то я напомню: на ближайшем суку вздёрнут, если ты хоть пальцем тронул высокородного лорда. Элайджа сказал, что вмешиваться не станет, разбирайтесь, как хотите. Так какого хрена, Гэвин?

«Змей твой Элайджа», – подумал Гэвин и прикусил язык. Андерсон должен быть на его стороне, он же человек, если рассказать ему про нечисть – поверит?

– Они твари, – сказал он, отодвигаясь, потому что его явно собирались встряхнуть ещё пару раз. – Гарпии.

– И что?!

– Что?

Гэвин уставился на него во все глаза. Андерсон знал.

– Во всём замке ты не найдёшь ни кустика разрыв-травы, – Андерсон закатил глаза. – Конечно, я знал. Только какая разница, Гэвин? Они такие же, как и мы!

– И тебе плевать на магический купол, который отводит глаза, и чары, затуманивающие голову?

– Да мне на всё наплевать! Ни одна магия не может вернуть мне жену и сына, и хотя бы здесь я могу не думать об этом, не вспоминать и не мучаться. Я думал, и тебе полегчает, а ты сам оказался той ещё тварью. Пойдём.

И он первый зашагал к выходу, споткнулся о лежащий на полу арбалет, разрядил тетиву и бросил оружие на разворошённую постель. Взметнулись перья, и Гэвин снова почувствовал тупой тоскливый укол в грудь. Страдать, впрочем, было некогда, Андерсон – по его виду – на аркане готов был тащить за собой, и оставалось только пойти следом.

Во дворе Кэра всё ещё мела дорожки, солнце играло на каменных рогах, красило в цвета неба, Гэвин засмотрелся. Кэра дружелюбно кивнула ему, а потом присмотрелась и аккуратно задвинула за спину Алису, собирающую букет из осенних листьев, поудобнее перехватила метлу. Будто видела глаз на лбу, нарисованный испарившейся синей кровью и собиралась обороняться до последнего. Сжав зубы, Гэвин отвернулся. Он сам, своими руками разрушил всё, что у него было, и пока не знал, что делать с трещиной в груди – до сердца и вдоль.

Хэнк вёл его куда-то вглубь сада. Гэвин предполагал, что с ним разберутся в гостевых покоях или даже в большом зале замка, но может просто никто судить не собирается, тихонько прирежут за покушение на лорда-рыцаря и всё. Да и плевать.

Поэтому, когда сад закончился, а неприметная тропинка свернула в тупик между башнями, просто приготовился умереть. Странно, конечно, что в глухом закутке никого больше не было, не Андерсон же его порешит…

Андерсон вжал неприметный камень в башенную стену, каменная кладка дрогнула и отползла в сторону, открывая узкий пыльный проход сквозь стену.

– Вали как можно быстрее. Коннор тебя в самом деле повесит, поэтому просто беги и не оглядывайся, и никогда не попадайся ему на глаза. Твои вещи я передам с ближайшей подводой, расписание ты знаешь, меч у тебя при себе – не пропадёшь.

– Спасибо.

Гэвин шагнул в проход, обдирая плечами паутину, – и в спину донеслось:

– Не меня благодари, идиот.

Он едва обратно не повернул. Во всей крепости только Ричард мог отпустить его на волю после того, что он натворил, и это было так больно, что на мгновение показалось: смерть будет лучшим исходом. Гэвин так не думал, когда боролся за жизнь, болтаясь в когтях горгониды. Когда валялся на больничной койке, обмотанный бинтами с ног до головы, – тоже. А сейчас думал о том, что надо было сдохнуть ещё тогда.

Слабак.

Проход закончился в огромном овраге. Гэвин помнил его – столько раз видел со стены – и поэтому аккуратно обошёл по краю, не высовываясь из-под раскидистых еловых лап. Дорога была совсем рядом, но лес никто не прореживал, и он целую вечность продирался сквозь бурелом и кустарник, вывалился из зарослей, утыканный колючками и веточками, и зашагал дальше. Если активно шевелить булками – то за стенами Детройта можно было оказаться ещё до заката.

Хотя попасть за черту городских стен было не самой сложной задачей. Сложности начинались после. Заначка осталась в башне, при себе был только кошель с мелочью, дай боже, хватит на ночлег в трактирной конюшне, а до обещанной подводы целых четыре дня. Андерсон тот ещё мудак, мог бы и намекнуть, вещей у Гэвина как-то немного скопилось, долго бы не собирался.

Радоваться надо было, что жив остался, но радости сейчас не наскрести, и Гэвин считал, что лучше в деталях продумывать различные варианты дальнейшего выживания, чем страдать о том, что оставил за спиной в замке Кайберлиф не только вещи и золото. И нажить заново это оставленное будет не так-то легко, если вообще под силу.

Впереди показалась пара всадников, и он посторонился, пропуская, вжался в кусты обочины. По окружным дорогам здешней глуши путников нечасто встретишь, но этих он узнал. Маркграф Перкинс равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом, непонятно даже, узнал, не узнал. Второй всадник – личный раб маркграфа – тоже мазнул разноцветными пустыми глазами… И выпрямился в седле. Повод его коня был небрежно переброшен через луку седла хозяина, поэтому раб только оглядывался, едва шею не выворачивал, а Гэвин пялился на него.

Потому что чары ещё действовали и над головой темнокожего раба царской короной сиял широченный нимб, его свет даже солнечные лучи не могли погасить. Ошейник выглядел форменным издевательством, золотой свет нимба смягчал жёсткие черты лица, и темнокожий раб выглядел как гордый и несломленный король в цепях.

Маркграф заметил дуэль взглядов, сжал губы в жёсткую, неприятную линию и подхлестнул коня. Переброшенные через луку седла поводья натянулись, вторая лошадь заученно ускорилась, и оба всадника быстро скрылись среди деревьев. Гэвину не было до них дела, своих забот – полон рот, но продолжать свой путь он не торопился, смотрел в мешанину вечнозелёных елей, и чувствовал, что тает.

Таял глаз, нарисованный на лбу дрожащей рукой Ричарда, и вместе с ним таяла ненависть к лесным тварям. Не вся, но часть точно испарилась куда-то в небеса: гарпия благоразумно скрывал свою сущность, но никогда не лгал, защищал даже от магии своих, и совершенно точно не хотел его смерти.

Гэвин вспомнил всё, что услышал про короля лесной нечисти, вспомнил багровые вспухшие следы от разрыв-травы на точёной шее... Как Ричард будет петь? Ему же даже говорить было тяжело.

Вспомнил – и решительно развернулся обратно. Он ещё молод, впереди долгие годы, отравленные сожалением, чувством вины и стыдом, Ричард спас ему жизнь, отпустив, – но к чёрту такую жизнь. Раскаяние оказалось слишком горьким на вкус. Жить с чувством, что сам похерил всё самое хорошее, что внезапно случилось на третьем десятке лет, Гэвин не хотел, поэтому лучше вернуться, упасть гарпии в ноги, покаяться в совершённой ошибке, и, если за эту ошибку вздёрнут на ближайшей ели, – так тому и быть.

Если повезёт, то перед смертью он услышит, что прощён.

Ворота замка оставались приветливо открытыми. Смеркалось. В караулке дремал Бен, и Гэвин незамеченным проскользнул во двор. Он помнил, что раньше десятка шагов нельзя было сделать, не наткнувшись на кого-нибудь, и пробраться незамеченным в гостевой дом – тот ещё квест, а неизвестно там Ричард или нет, но поиски он всё же решил начать оттуда. Двор и сад странно, тревожаще опустели, купол больше не действовал, не успокаивал нервы, он никого не встретил, но от волнения сердце всё равно колотилось где-то в горле, и, закрыв за собой тяжёлую дверь, Гэвин перевёл дыхание. Кажется, у него всё...

– Пришёл-таки.

Паскудный Коннор сидел на диване возле лестницы на второй этаж, будто бдительный сторож, и поднялся навстречу непрошенному гостю.

– Коннор говорил, что ты появишься, если яиц хватит, я не верил, а у тебя всё же хватило.

Уверенный в своей силе, пластичный, он подходил всё ближе, пружинистой походкой отменного бойца – Гэвин вспомнил смехотворный спарринг с Ричардом, если его братья так же владеют оружием, то один на один против проворной гарпии у него шансов нет. Хотя драться он не собирался, примирительно поднял пустые руки.

– Я ошибался.

Твёрдый кулак врезался в солнечное сплетение. Сила удара впечатала его в стену, гарпия силы не жалел, и Гэвин подавился собственным дыханием, закашлялся, сложился пополам, но его перехватили за плечо, и Коннор с удовольствием впечатал кулак ещё раз в мягкий живот. Дождался, пока Гэвин перестанет хрипеть и вдохнёт – и замахнулся для следующего удара, сосредоточенный и неумолимый, готовый собственными руками забить насмерть за покушение на брата.

Гэвин уже видел, что у его смерти будут беспощадные карие глаза.

– Коннор, хватит. Он мой.

Кто говорит тихим, хриплым голосом Гэвин не слышал и не видел, перед глазами всё расплывалось, воздуха не хватало, и каждый вдох сопровождался таким острым спазмом, что хотелось обхватить себя руками, задавливая источник боли, и немножко постонать вслух. Когда удерживающая рука отпустила плечо – он просто сполз на пол, утыкаясь лицом в чьи-то ботинки, сжался, ожидая пинка, но больше его не били.

– Гэвин.

Боль понемногу отступала, из яркой и острой медленно выцветала до тягучей, тупой, ноющей где-то под рёбрами, но зато он мог дышать и даже наскреб в себе сил поднять голову. Гарпия смотрел на него светлыми серыми глазами, спокойно, без ненависти или злости, в расстёгнутом вороте рубашки белели бинты. Коннор куда-то делся, и хорошо. Если Ричард сам его прикончит – это будет правильно.

– Ты не ушёл.

Гэвин хотел. Честно хотел, уйти, забыть – и не смог, поэтому только криво ухмыльнулся.

– Ничего у меня не выходит, – пробормотал он непослушными губами. – Ненавидеть, уходить... Любить.

Спокойствие в серых глазах дало трещину, Ричард качнулся, будто тоже ноги ослабли, и Гэвин испугался, что если он и правда осядет на пол – у него не хватит сил подхватить и удержать, кулак Коннора был железный и бил безжалостно. Ричард потянулся к нему, будто хотел поднять на ноги, но замер посреди движения. Глаза у него сделались удивлёнными и бездонными, он глухо вскрикнул, впиваясь пальцами в грудь, из ладони стремительно вырастали перья.

– Ричи? – Гэвин испугался, попытался встать, кое-как сумел воздвигнуть себя на колени, и Ричард таки на него упал, не удержавшись, он едва успел подхватить тяжёлое, напряжённое тело.

– Какого хрена, Ричи, что происхо... Блядь!

Рубашка лопнула у Ричарда на спине, обнажая мускулистую спину и неудержимо растущие из лопаток крылья. Гэвин пялился на тяжёлые маховые перья и думал, что всю жизнь он почему-то ошибался, когда имел дело с нечистью. Видел нелюдей на рубеже – отвратительные бесформенные твари, мутанты, иногда вообще ни на что непохожие – и думал, что знает, какой он, лесной народ. А потом встретил Ричарда, минимально отличающего от человека внешне и ничем – внутренне, и уж теперь-то можно было решить, что точно узнал, какие они на самом деле.

А теперь оказалось, что есть ещё и третье обличье. С крыльями и нимбом над головой, не таким широким и ярким, как у их короля, но тоже отчётливо сияющим сквозь дневной свет. Ричард судорожно вдохнул – крылья отросли целиком, такие огромные, что накрыли их обоих тёплым пушистым одеялом – и поднял голову, человеческий облик он совсем потерял и на Гэвина смотрели огромные белые глаза гарпии.

Гэвин плавился в этом взгляде.

– Получилось? – шёпотом спросил он у Ричарда. – Ты успел спеть, смог?

– Да, – так же шёпотом ответил гарпия и полез обниматься, но Гэвин вытянул руки и удержал, посмотрел в белые нечеловеческие глаза со всей серьёзностью.

– Прости, – сказал он, пытаясь вложить в одно слово всю душу. – Я ошибался насчёт тебя. Насчёт вас. Вернулся, чтобы это сказать.

– Ты на меня больше не злишься?

Господи. Гэвин его едва не убил, а этот идиот спрашивает, не злится ли его убийца. Это слышать было невозможно, поэтому он просто накрыл ладонью сухие тёплые губы.

– Это ты должен злиться. Я должен тебе несколько шрамов и пару пинт боли.

Ричард покачал головой, и ладонь соскользнула.

– Я не могу, – просто сказал он. – Я тебя люблю.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и они оба дёрнулись – Гэвин подальше от двух Конноров, а Ричард – прикрыть его рукой и крылом, защищая. Старший Коннор закатил глаза, паскудный скривил рот в брезгливой гримасе. Они оба изменились внешне, обзавелись крыльями и нимбами, но внутри остались такими же.

– Ричи, брось это здесь и идём. Маркус хочет видеть того, чей голос разбил заклятье подчинения.

Они почти синхронно протянули брату руки, помогая подняться, и так же синхронно отодвинулись, когда Ричард потащил Гэвина за собой.

– Я могу подождать тебя где-нибудь, – негромко предложил Гэвин. Он уже понял, что вошедшие в полную силу нелюди всё равно остаются собой и в чудовищ не превращаются, но торчать посреди толпы не хотелось и быть яблоком раздора между братьями он тоже не желал. Ричард только головой покачал.

– Я почти убедил себя, что ты ушёл и мы больше никогда не встретимся, – его улыбка была печальной, но по-прежнему доброй и трогательной. – Поэтому не оставлю тебя больше никогда. Если ты не будешь против.

Гэвин был не против. А ещё был старше наивной гарпии на целых шесть лет и мог бы сказать многое: что он не достоин таких чувств, что вина всё ещё осталась с ним и колет каждый раз, как он видит бинты или прихрамывающую походку, что присутствие человека просто неуместно среди толпы лесного народа, вошедшего в полную силу, но тепло руки Ричарда было важнее любых слов, и он промолчал.

Все собрались в большом зале. Ричард на мгновение отпустил его руку – и тут же потерялся в толпе, лесной народ сиял и светился, сбивал с толку разнообразными нечеловеческими обликами. Трейси действительно было три; туманницы хрустально смеялись, разносили напитки, за каждой тянулся полупрозрачный шлейф, и когда одна задела им Гэвина – рука прошла сквозь туман, не встретив сопротивления. Хлой на самом деле оказалось шесть – он узнал каждую, и в истинном облике берегинь отличить друг от друга было куда легче, у каждой был свой яркий венок из листьев, трав и цветов.

Единорожье дитя бегало за Сумо, едва не врезалось в Гэвина, он отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать, поискал глазами постамент, на котором стояло кресло хозяина замка, и понял, почему на нём можно было сидеть впятером. Великий Змей занимал его целиком и даже не весь помещался, чешуйчатые кольца хвоста лежали на полу, а с равнодушного лица смотрели сразу три золотых глаза. Гэвин думал, что король лесного народа будет сидеть возле Камски, но ошибся.

Маркус ходил между собравшимися, сиял нимбом так, что глаза слезились, каждому из собравшихся доставалось прикосновение и пару слов. Возле одной колонны задержался, и Гэвин с удивлением увидел там маркграфа. На шею Перкинса перекочевал рабский ошейник, но в целом он был жив, невредим, и разве что уныл больше обычного, но сбегать явно никуда не собирался, сидел спокойно. Со стороны казалось, будто он сосредоточенно размышляет о чём-то, уставившись в одну точку, но наблюдательный Гэвин видел, что из-под ресниц он жадно следил за Маркусом, будто король лесного народа всё ещё принадлежал ему.

Чужие отношения Гэвина не интересовали, со своими бы разобраться, поэтому на маркграфе он особенно не задержался, скользнул взглядом по залу, отыскивая какое-нибудь укромное место, где можно никому не мешать, и наткнулся взглядом на Ральфа. Впрочем, в лешем, по самые брови заросшем густым мхом, он Ральфа узнал только по характерным бороздам на лице. В человеческом обличье Ральф был нервным, прятал правую сторону лица с повреждённым глазом и украшенную глубокими шрамами, и в истинном обличье оставался таким же, тянулся к Маркусу, но из тени колонны в зал не выходил.

Как они смотрят на него и не слепнут? Гэвин безошибочно нашел в мешанине нелюдей Маркуса, и глаза заслезились от яркого света, излучаемого нимбом. А может от того, что Маркус держал за руку Ричарда, улыбался ему не менее ослепительно и потом обнял. С каким-то сложным чувством Гэвин смотрел как широкая, тёмная ладонь трогает забинтованное горло гарпии, сжимает плечо, проводит по груди, и, когда смотреть стало совсем невыносимо, развернулся, побрёл к выходу.

Лесной народ как-то умудрялся не задевать друг друга крыльями, шлейфами и хвостами, Гэвин за всё это цеплялся и вздохнул с облегчением, вывалившись на пустое крыльцо, припорошенное тонким слоем снега. Дико хотелось курить. Гэвин когда-то курил, но бросил, а теперь снова захотелось сочно затянуться крепким, горьким дымом, набрать его полные лёгкие, так, чтоб в голове помутилось на мгновение, и забыть тот щемящий миг, когда он чувствовал себя совершенно чужим в толпе нелюдей. Сигареты остались в прошлом, поэтому он только вздохнул и сел прямо в снег. У него не было права на такую жизнь. Даже если Ричард его простил – сам Гэвин к этому ни на шаг не приблизился.


	6. Эпилог

За спиной скрипнул снег. Он думал – это внимательный Ричард, но это оказался Маркус, и Гэвин замер, не поднимая головы, гадая, чего от него хотят и стоит ли проявить вежливость, положенную этикетом всем особам королевских кровей. В глотке застряло «Если ты Ричарда ещё хоть раз облапаешь, то я оторву тебе руки, не посмотрю, что ты король», но на эти слова у него не было права.

Маркус по-простому сел рядом на ступеньки, вытянул длинные мускулистые ноги. От нимба шло устойчивое, мягкое тепло.

– Ты выбрал правильную сторону, – сказал он, и Гэвин нервно выпрямился.

Никаких сторон он, вообще-то, не выбирал, о чём и хотел сообщить, даже посмотрел ему в лицо, но ничего не сказал, потому что у Маркуса были разные глаза, и зелёный лучился жизнью и внутренним светом, а в голубом раскинулось безбрежное небо, волновалось, штормило, плыло облаками, затягивало, он едва смог отвести взгляд.

– Сторону любви, – улыбнулся Маркус и потянулся ладонью, коснулся лица Гэвина, будто стирая что-то тёплыми пальцами с кожи.

Как раз по вспухшей линии рубца, оставленного когтями горгониды. Тут уж любой ступор спал, даже Ричард никогда не трогал его шрамы таким наглым образом, и Гэвин шарахнулся подальше, едва не свалившись с крыльца.

– Береги Ричарда, – попросил Маркус, поднимаясь. – Ему это нужно.

Гэвин мог бы сказать, что нервный человек как-то не очень хорошо сочетается с красивой крылатой гарпией, а безродный стражник-простолюдин с лордом-рыцарем, но ответа от него не ждали, Маркус ушёл, и он только выдохнул, потёр горящее лицо ладонями... Замер. Ощупал ещё раз – скулы, нос, щёки. От уродливого широченного рубца остался только маленький, чуть припухший шрамик на носу.

«Дивный народ».

Гэвин их не понимал. Посмотрел на двери, будто нарочно оставленные приоткрытыми, поднялся, но пошёл не в большой зал, толкаться среди красивых и чужих нелюдей. Обошёл полукруглую стену, свернул в сад, срезал дорогу через лысую клумбу и открыл незапертую дверь южной башни.

Никто его вещи не трогал, и Гэвина встретил всё тот же бардак, который он устроил – подумать только, всего лишь этим утром, а будто вечность прошла с момента, когда он увидел на снегу трёхпалые птичьи следы. Он собрал разворошенную постель, пятна синей крови испарились, а оброненные перья остались, и он стряхнул их на пол, арбалет спрятал в сундуке, наткнулся на коробку с побегами разрыв-травы и задумался. Сгрёб тоненькие веточки в кулак.

– Зачем тебе столько, Гэвин?

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, высыпал побеги обратно.

– Я в них спал.

Опирающийся плечом о косяк двери Ричард поднял одну бровь.

– Привычка, Ричи. На рубеже нечисть запросто могла пробраться в постель ночью и сожрать. Перед твоим визитом я не стал класть побеги в постель, хотел выглядеть нормальным. А когда ты успел спеть мне защиту? Почему я ничего не замечал до нашей с тобой ночи?

– Потому что в эту ночь я и пел, – Ричард легко включился в игру «вопрос на вопрос», он вообще легко подхватывал на лету неозвученное, понимал на интуитивном уровне. – Ты спал у меня под боком, такой растрёпанный, уставший, беззащитный, красивый... Я любовался тобой и пел. Тебе что-то снилось, ты хмурился...

– Любовался? – Гэвин привычно коснулся лица, намекая, что красота и он как-то не очень совместимы, и только потом вспомнил, что теперь вместо уродливого рубца остался только маленький шрамик.

– Я смотрю не на внешность, – улыбнулся Ричард, подошёл ближе, обнял. Он больше не хромал, и Гэвин потянулся к бинтам на шее, потянул за кончик, разматывая, хотел убедиться, что на месте ожогов и язв гладкая белая кожа, и ошибся.

На шее остались шрамы, и он выдохнул сквозь зубы, поморщившись от приступа отвращения к своей несдержанности.

– Следы от разрыв-травы остаются на всю жизнь, – подтвердил Ричард, и Гэвин поклялся себе выбросить нахуй всю коробку как можно дальше от замковых стен. – Я всё равно люблю рубашки с высоким горлом.

– И длинными манжетами, да?

Подрагивающими пальцами Гэвин размотал бинт на его руке, уже зная, что увидит, и прижался губами к горячему шраму. Ричард вздрогнул.

– Пойдём отсюда, – слабым голосом попросил он. – В моих покоях постель куда мягче.

Гэвин пошёл бы за ним на край мира.

***

Перья на ощупь оказались очень приятными. Гэвин пропускал между пальцев шёлковые тёмные волосы и мягкие, пятнистые перья и это ощущение нравилось. Ричард жмурился, подставлял голову под ласку. Гэвин думал, что после такого тяжёлого дня выключится, стоит голову на подушку положить, но уронил Ричарда на постель и спать совершенно перехотел, хотел до утра обниматься, чувствуя, как дрожит в груди сжатая до предела пружина, понемногу расслабляясь.

Горячие губы жадно прихватили кожу на чувствительном месте под ухом, Гэвин вздрогнул.

– Я вот не понимаю, – выдохнул он, изо всех сил пытаясь не сосредотачиваться на том, как Ричард льнёт к рукам, будто эти самые руки дарили только удовольствие и никогда не причиняли боль. – Почему я увидел только твои следы? Не облик целиком, не перья...

– Потому что истинный облик не чары, – Ричард отвлёкся от ласк, отодвинулся. – Это часть нас. Чтобы человек мог видеть обличье насквозь нужна магия крови, а не песня гарпии.

– А следы?

– Без нашего короля мы ослабели настолько, что даже оборачиваться полностью не могли. Я оставлял следы истинного облика. Коннор – оба Коннора – не снимали береты и капюшоны, потому что в волосах оставались перья. У кого-то остаётся хвост, у кого-то шесть сосков. Какая-то часть нас всех была искажена дикой магией, поэтому нужен купол – отводить людям глаза, снимать подозрительность, успокаивать. Если бы я не спел для тебя защиту от всего – ты бы ничего не заметил.

Гэвин выпрямился, закинул себе на плечи красивые ноги. Шрам на лодыжке оставался даже в человеческом облике, и он провёл по нему пальцами.

– Стань гарпией, – попросил, ведя ладонью по рельефной икре и оглаживая колено, смотрел, не отводя глаз, как из кожи вылезают перья, а изящная стопа трансформируется в трёхпалую птичью лапу. Зрелище не пугало и противным не было, и Гэвин прижался губами к лодыжке, находя след от разрыв-травы среди перьев.

Ричард задрожал. Его явно заводило то, как Гэвин касался собственноручно оставленных шрамов, будто прося прощения.

– А ваш король? Ты говорил, что его воспитали люди.

– Если в двух словах, – Ричард сглотнул и умоляюще посмотрел снизу вверх, и Гэвин потёрся щекой о тонкие птичьи пальцы. – Две тысячи лет нами правила королева Аманда. Держала границу закрытой, потому что ей пророчили смерть от того, кто придёт из мира людей, но ослабела, и к нам пришёл Маркус. Из мира людей, но один из нас, и магия выбрала его. Это долгая история, Гэвин. Ты точно хочешь услышать её сейчас?

Гэвин хотел слушать его голос. Смотреть, как Ричард говорит, как двигается, как торопливо облизывает пересохшие губы. Как по-птичьи склоняет голову к плечу. Как темнеют от возбуждения светло-серые глаза в людском обличьи и как выцветают до прозрачно-белых, светящихся. Нечеловек. Гарпия.

– Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – пробормотал он и закрыл глаза, потому что стремительный Ричард тут же поменял их местами, роняя Гэвина на спину. Перья сперва закрыли со всех сторон, а потом начали втягиваться – гарпия возвращался в человеческий облик.

– Нет, – он поймал его запястья, чуть сжал. – Я хочу тебя видеть. Оставайся собой.

Гэвин и сам не знал, почему хотел именно этого, если бы его спросили – он бы понятия не имел, что ответить, но Ричард только прижался губами к губам.

Проворные скользкие пальцы вжались между ягодиц, растянули анус. Так странно было ощущать их в себе – совершенно человеческие, без когтей или чешуек – и перья на запястье, которые щекотали кожу при каждом движении. Гэвин развёл колени пошире, смотрел Ричарду в лицо, не отрываясь, даже моргать боялся.

Прислушивался к себе. Ненависти не было. Отторжения, омерзения, гадливости, неправильности – тоже. Это был Ричард. Белые нечеловеческие глаза, заострившиеся скулы, венец из перьев – его Ричард, совсем не чужой, один-единственный на весь мир.

Когда Ричард убрал пальцы и толкнулся членом – крылья взметнулись непроницаемым пологом.

Гарпия обнимал его, руками и крыльями, бережно, будто хрупкую драгоценность. Гэвин хотел попросить быть пожёстче – око за око, боль за боль, так было бы проще простить себя за причинённый в ненависти вред, но Ричард был так осторожен, так умело вынимал душу нежностью, что ничего он так и не сказал.

Охнул только, ощутив ещё одно отличие гарпии от человека. Толстый, изогнутый член с крупной головкой был покрыт твёрдыми, очень твёрдыми пупырышками, и стоило Ричарду всерьёз толкнуться бёдрами – и эти ебучие восхитительные пупырышки так проехались по простате, что он вскрикнул, захлёбываясь обжигающим удовольствием, выгнулся, подставляясь и раскрываясь, а в голове из всех слов остались только невнятные обрывки.

Ричи. Ох, Ричи. Мать твою, ещё, да, пожалуйста, Ричи, ещё, сильнее, ох, блядь, ещё, пожалуйста, да, да...

Что-то из этого – может даже и всё сразу – вываливалось через рот, потому что лицо у Ричарда сделалось совсем дурным, ритм толчков сбился в жадный и рваный, Гэвин едва по постели спиной не проезжался, когда здоровенный хер по самые яйца вталкивался в задницу, крепкие руки сжали плечи, придавливая к постели, и оргазм сперва взорвался где-то под затылком, а потом полыхнул по всему телу. Сквозь ослепляющее удовольствие он чувствовал только, как содрогается член, выплёскивая кипящую сперму на живот, и как глубоко внутри кончает Ричард.

С трудом поднимая тяжёлые веки, Гэвин как-то отстраненно подумал, что так и не помолился никакому богу, а следовало, потому что только божественное вмешательство уберегло его от очередной ошибки: он же почти ушёл, почти решился, почти отказался, почти ослеп от ненависти…

И мог никогда больше не увидеть блаженное, раскрасневшееся лицо Ричарда и его взгляд, полный восторга и обожания.

– Я тебя люблю, – пьяно поделился своими переживаниями Гэвин, всё ещё находясь в счастливом посторгазменном состоянии. Терпкий запах секса смешивался с запахом тёплых перьев, мягко окутывал коконом.

– Ох, Гэвин, – и гарпия полез целоваться, а он с удовольствием подставил губы, потому что впервые чувствовал себя центром чужого мира. Охуенное было чувство.

А потом Ричард запрокинул голову, – Гэвин увидел его белое горло с тёмными брызгами родинок и тусклой линией шрама, – острый кадык дрогнул, и в воздухе раздался странный, щемящий звук, пронзительный, чистый, звенящий высокими переливами. Гэвин впервые видел, как поёт гарпия, и казалось, будто эта песня минует уши и вонзается прямо в мозг, расплёскивается там, и в ответ в груди трепещет то самое, горячее, сладкое, дрожащее, то, что он почти потерял. Трепещет, раскрывает широкие крылья и взмывает вместе с песней гарпии в высокое, стылое, зимнее небо. 

Ричард самозабвенно пел счастье.


End file.
